


Noncontober 2020 Collection

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multi, Noncontober, Not Beta Read, October Prompt Challenge, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: A place for my noncontober fics. Dark, angsty, etc. Additional warnings are inside.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	1. Underage/Monsterfuck (Two-Legged Monster)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use both lists that I found and somehow combine them for extra challenge. Here are [list one](https://twitter.com/statuscrows/status/1300074830100824068) and [list two](https://twitter.com/terevinh/status/1308260686556876806).
> 
> Prompts will be in the chapter name and additional warnings in the summary. But please, for the love of everything, this is a *non*con*tober challenge. Don't expect anything nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Jackbot from DLC1/16-year-old Rhys**  
>  Prompts: ~~Shota/Loli~~ /Underage/Monsterfuck (two-legged monster)
> 
> CW: Size Difference, (Why do i want to tag rape, lol? Hey, _did you know_ there will be a lot of rape in this collection?! *gasp*), Mentioned Gambling and Drug Use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the age of consent is 15 where I live and just can't force my brain to see that differently, even though i think it should be 18. So, this is a little bit less dark to me. That's probably not a good thing but whatever. I had to add other things in to make up for it, or it wouldn't feel bad enough. :D

It was a thing parents used to say to scare children, to deter them from following them at night into the depths of the casino. The night belongs to games, money and Handsome Jack. If you stray outside after midnight, Handsome Jack will get you, and it will eat you. _It_ , they said. Now Rhys knew why.

When he was a child, he believed the story. Then when he got older, he realised that it was only meant to keep the children out of their parents' way when they went gaming away their college funds at night. That was the life of every child that was brought to the casino.

During their teenage years, when their parents were long past the phase of gambling and were instead slaving away their monstrous debt at some of the many positions the Handsome Jackpot offered, the children of the casino rebelled. They sneaked out of their rooms and drank stolen alcohol; the older ones had sex or used drugs. They couldn't get into the higher levels of the casino until they were old enough, but they could roam the empty corridors and drink until they forgot about the miserable lives that were waiting for them – having to pay off their parents' debts when Handsome Jack finally worked them to death.

On one of those rebellious nights, Rhys left his room and headed towards the usual meeting spot with a beer bottle clutched tightly in his hands. The meeting spot was known to all children of the casino, and they went there basically every night to at least check in. Once in a while, someone didn't arrive and they didn't see them ever again. They joked that Handsome Jack ate them, while in reality, they were probably evicted off the station or their parents got jobs elsewhere, probably in a gulag on Pandora.

The corridors seemed especially dark that night, as if all light sources were several degrees weaker. The beer bottle creaked slightly in the clutch of Rhys' cybernetic hand – an experimental project he volunteered for to get some money, with the excited approval of his parents – and so he released it, noting with amusement how tense he was tonight. Nothing could happen to him. Besides, Handsome Jack was dead.

The corridors also seemed colder than usual. Rhys' jacket suddenly wasn't warm enough to save him from shivering, even though he'd been wearing it for two years and it never failed him.

Then came the weird feeling of being _hunted._ Rhys turned around, studied ever shadow, but he didn't see anything. He turned back towards his destination and stilled, coming to face with none other than Handsome Jack himself so suddenly that it left him paralyesd.

Several seconds passed when neither of them moved. Rhys stared at the— the _thing_ that resembled the fallen owner of the casino, trying to make a sense of it. It looked like it was a robot, a scaled up replica of the ex-CEO. It was much bigger than a human and looked _evil._ Suddenly, it was much easier to believe that it would eat him.

And then it _spoke_. "Well," it said, its mouth moving in an unnatural way. "Aren't you gonna scream, sweet little thing?"

Rhys didn't. Instead, he spun on his heels and broke into a run, throwing the beer bottle behind himself as if it could buy him some time. He heard it shatter, and the robot laughed. The ground under Rhys' feet shook when the thing started following him, and only a couple paces later, it caught up with him.

Finally, the boy finally screamed when a huge hand wrapped almost all the way around his waist and he was lifted up into the air. The robot brought the boy to its face and looked him up and down thoroughly while Rhys squirmed in its grip.

"L-let me go!" Rhys stammered, his voice high and trembling. "Pl-please!"

The monster laughed. "You're funny, kiddo!" it said. "How old are you, anyway? You seem much older than my usual prey."

"I'm sixteen!" Rhys answered hurriedly, hopeful. "Will you let me go?"

Again, the monster laughed, it's jaw dislocating in the process. "Ah-hahahaha! Noooope, kiddo! I'm not gonna eat you, but we're just gonna have a different kinda fun!"

"W-what kind of fun?" Rhys stuttered, hoping that he wouldn't be forced to lure someone younger out of the safe places so the monster could eat them.

* * *

"Ah! Aaah, please! Please, aah, stop this, please!" Rhys begged, cried and moaned, but the monster had been ignoring him for the past hour. It felt like the robot had been at it for hours, but the HUD of Rhys' ECHOeye – another experimental technology – informed him that it had been sixty minutes precisely.

Finally, the monster pulled its huge fingers out of his ass, a movement that caused a lot of the slick that it had been producing to lube him up to pour out of his loose hole and splatter on the floor. If he was coherent enough to be trusted with counting, he had four of the robot's fingers in his ass.

"You're ready for me, Pumpkin," the monster announced, aligning his limp body with its crotch. It didn't give any more warning and thrust into him.

Rhys screamed as the enormous cock penetrated him, his back arching in pain. It didn't hurt nearly as much as he expected, but it still hurt _a lot_. He panted while the robot gave him a few seconds to get used to the stretch before pulling out and thrusting in again, much deeper this time. Soon, its enormous cock was buried to the hilt in Rhys' ass. He felt it stretching his insides to the extreme, vibrating slightly with the hum of the electricity and mechanics inside of it.

Metal screeched as the monster leaned forward, its cold metal cheek brushing against Rhys' head. "Buckle up, kiddo," it spoke in a low, threatening voice. "You're in for a looooong ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short and it cuts off at the best part. All of them are probably gonna be like this. Hope you can still enjoy it!


	2. Somnophilia/Object Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Handsome Jack/Personal Assistant Rhys  
> Prompts: Somnophilia/ ~~Toys~~ /Object Insertion
> 
> CW: Mild Gunplay, A Bad Case of "Don't Put That There!", Non-Consensual Drug Use

It started as a prank. The only reason why Jack put sleeping pills into his PA's coffee was that he wanted to mock him for falling asleep later. Rhys was always cute when he was stuttering, trembling and scared when Jack was angry at him. It was fun.

Sure enough, Rhys fell asleep sitting in his chair, eventually collapsing onto the desk, which excited Jack even more, because it meant that Rhys would soon have his keyboard impressed into the soft skin of his face, which meant more mocking material for Jack.

Maybe it was the excitement what caused him to eventually lose patience. Rhys just wasn't waking up, kept drooling onto his keyboard and ruining it. He didn't even wake up when Jack fired a warning shot out of his gun. The sleeping pills from R&D turned out to be pretty strong and Jack made a mental note to make sure Hyperion is selling those for a lot of money.

Soon enough, Jack was too excited to work and too bored to just sit there and wait, and so he went to investigate. First, he made sure Rhys is not actually dead or something. He shook the PA's shoulders lightly and watched his reaction, but Rhys barely stirred. His lips were parted and glistening slightly with saliva, and his cheeks had a bit of pinkish dusting. The sight of him gave Jack a horrible idea.

For the first ten minutes, he thought that there was no way he would get away with it. But Rhys didn't wake up when he was fully naked, and he didn't even begin to wake up when Jack prepped his ass with lube. Who knew it, Rhys also had a bottle of lube in his desk! Jack didn't even have to go back to his own desk to get it. Everybody needed this kind of relief once in a while. 

Rhys began to lightly stir in his sleep when Jack fucked into him harshly, causing the CEO's heart rate to spike up and his arousal to grow thousandfold. The idea of his PA waking up like this, with his boss's cock in his ass, held down on his own work desk, almost caused Jack to cum immediately.

He fucked Rhys long and fast, stopping for a while every time he got too close to an orgasm. Partially, he hoped the younger man would wake up, just to see his reaction. But when the urge to come became unbearable and Rhys was still fast asleep, only light moans and sighs coming from his mouth and alerting Jack that he is alive, the CEO started thrusting frantically and deep, filling Rhys' tight ass with his cum.

It should have ended at that. Honestly, it probably should have ended before it even started. Not that Jack felt any remorse, but he was already thinking about the pain in the ass that looking for a new PA would be.

Explaining why does Rhys have cum in his ass and why is his ass fucked raw was one thing. Explaining why is Jack stuffing all the pens from their office in his ass... near impossible.

It started out worse, but Rhys also slept through all of that. Jack left him on the desk at first, still low-key excited for berating Rhys for sleeping on the desk. But after half an hour of occasional glances towards the PA, seeing his pale ass and things soiled with cum, Jack got horny again, and got even worse ideas.

Rhys slept through sex, so what else could he sleep through? Turns out, neither having the barrel of a gun shoved in his ass, having four fingers up his ass or even some of his office supplies, woke Rhys.

Finally, a mumbled _wha-a_ rolled of the cyborg's tongue when Jack had twelve pens stretching his hole and was working in the thirteenth. Some of them were pretty thin but it was still a lot and it was what finally roused the PA.

The CEO stilled. Until then, he didn't really think about what he will do when Rhys wakes up. He placed his bet on improvisation, but no amount of that could help him get rid of the lube stained rubber stamps, glue stick, stapler and ruler fast enough. Not to mention that Rhys' ass was stretched so much that he could probably stuff his fist in him.

The only way he could go was down, _double down_. So Jack did, carefully removing the pens from his PA's ass.

"Glad you decided to join me for this round," he said as he positioned the still mostly limp if struggling body at the edge of the desk again. "I was getting bored." With one snap of his hips, Jack thrust his hard cock into Rhys' loose ass and swore. "Shit you're still so—! Mmm, you're a perfect hole for me!"

He started thrusting, ignorant towards the mumbled questions coming from the younger man's mouth. "I should keep you tied up here, with a big plug in your ass, so you're always ready for me," he mused, the thought strangely appealing now that he knew how much fun it is to fuck with his unresisting, paralysed PA. He should definitely look into that later. For now, he's got an experiment to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that I had such a huge kink for object insertion, specifically unusual objects insertion?
> 
> (I. I knew.)


	3. Blood/Gore/Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Plant Monster Handsome Jack/Loyal Fan Rhys**  
>  Prompts: Blood/Gore/Sex Pollen
> 
> CW: Gore, Blood, (Implied) Major Character Death (or at least very dangerous wounds), Tentacles, Brutal Sex, ~~(idk, I'm drunk)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhm, it's Halloween season, so this will be scary, and also gorey, possibly MCD. Be warned!

Some reassessment was in place here. Maybe the plan wasn't as genius as Rhys thought it was. Vault Hunters have already destroyed and looted most Hyperion research facilities on Pandora that were focused on cloning and genetic engineering, and from those that were left, Rhys picked the one that was the most likely to have a sample of Handsome Jack's DNA that he needed for... reasons.

And he was _right_. He got into the right facility, and it contained some samples that he was able to collect. Having access to the technology needed to clone a body, and a flashstick with what he believed to be Handsome Jack's consciousness, which he stole from a dead scientist on a field trip, Rhys believed to be close to bringing his idol back to life. He forewent checking the legitimacy of the DNA sample and plugged it right to the machine, leaving it to work its magic overnight while he celebrated with a little amount of alcohol and many hours of well-deserved sleep.

Twelve hours later, Rhys regretted his decision. His hangover was long gone, but he felt like he was seeing things when he woke up in the plain Hyperion personnel room he'd claimed for himself and saw light blue vines slowly creeping up the walls.

They were _everywhere_ , on the walls, floor, ceiling, furniture, in the vents. And it kept growing so fast that Rhys was able to observe it, which was too damn fast for any plant he'd ever seen. Sure, Pandoran plants often made exceptions, but this seemed ill. Especially when the vines pulsated, emitting a purple light and growing faster for a few seconds.

What Rhys did next was stupid but in his mind also heroic. He needed to save the DNA sample, so he walked through the corridors, careful not to step on any creeping vine or get tangled into those that hanged from the ceiling. They kept twisting and grasping at thin air, as if looking for a stupid prey like him.

The fact that the vines seemed to grow out of the room where Jack's DNA was was not lost on Rhys, but he kept naively hoping that he'll get to pick the DNA, or the whole Jack up and run. When he stepped into the room, he quickly located the fallen hero.

…and the vines growing from his body.

"Oh-oh," Rhys whimpered, slowly backing away from the towering figure. It was staring at him but unmoving, like a statue. Maybe it wasn't conscious, or sentient, just a mutated plant monster with a human body at the centre.

His retreat was almost successful. He made it all the way back into the corridor, all the time looking into Jack's mismatched eyes. One was blue and the other shining purple. For some reason, he felt like losing eye contact would break the spell that was keeping Jack in place.

Unfortunately, navigating the vine-covered corridors was near impossible without looking, and Rhys tripped on something, landing on his ass in the middle of the twisting vines. "Oof," he breathed out, carefully getting up while rubbing his aching butt.

"Rhys, why are such a dumbass?" he asked himself, still trying to get up but tripping over his own legs. It felt like the floor was running away from him. He swore and turned to stand on all four, freezing when he saw Jack right in front of him.

Nothing happened for a short while as Rhys remained in place and Jack was still like a statue. But then slowly, a grin spread on the mutant's face, revealing much more teeth than normal, all of them sharp and glistening with a purplish fluid.

"Hey there, kiddo!" it spoke in Handsome Jack's voice. "Where are ya goin'? I could use a little company."

Rhys' jaw fell to the floor. So, it worked! "I-is that r-really you, sir?" he asked, hopeful. "Handsome Jack, I mean."

"In all his glory!" the mutant answered, creeping forward. His movement was strange, his legs walking as if they were to carry him backwards, without even touching the ground, while the vines connected to his body carried him towards the man on the floor.

"Y'know what's funny?" the monstrous man continued talking casually, now hovering over Rhys. "I was expecting to wake up in a brand new smokin' hot body, but some idiot screwed it all up!" His face twisted into a snarl, a bit of the purple saliva trailing down his chin. "Some idiot let my beautiful DNA mix with a freakin' plant and turned me into this!" he flexed his muscles, all vines around them twisting with the movement. "And I have a feeling like you're exactly that kind of idiot to do that," he concluded, frowning at Rhys.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, sir!" the human stuttered, once more attempting to get up, but his feet and hands seemed glued to the floor. He looked down to see what the problem is and yelped when he saw that both his hands and legs were overgrown by the vines, now steadily pulsating with purple light. He tried tearing at them with the strength of his cybernetic arm but it barely moved them.

"Ooh, but I'm not _that_ angry, kitten, no need to be scared," the monster cooed at him. "After a while, my roots found their way to a stash full of eridium, and I realised that this body is actually not so bad. I mean, I sure miss not having freaking tentacles growing from my body," he shrugged, leaning down until his face was level with the man kneeling on the floor. "But at the same time," he continued in a low voice, "I really like having tentacles growing from my body. So, I decided to reward you, because there is one more thing I want to test out."

"T-that's n-not ne-necessary, s-sir," Rhys stutters, writhing to free his limbs. "I-it was, and, I, oh—!" he cuts off and coughs when Jack breathes at him, some strange, alluring scent filling his nose. It is sweet and heavy, making his lungs burn as it fills them. Then, like a stone, the burning moves down, settling heavily in Rhys' abdomen.

"Oh!" he gasped, his cheeks colouring red. Breathing was suddenly harder, even though the sweetness of the air was almost gone. "W-what was that? I, uh, I don't feel, oooh..." A loud groan escaped his mouth as dizziness overcame him, his head drooping, arms barely holding him up anymore.

"Yeaaaah, that's what I'm talking about, kiddo! This is your reward," the mutant said in a singsong voice. "Thank you," he giggled, "for bringing me back."

By that point, Rhys was _burning up_ with desire. His cock was painfully hard and straining against the tight fabric of his trousers, his body hot, sweat drops rolling down his forehead. He want— He _needed_ it. Whatever it was, he knew he needed it. Probably to get fucked. Yeah, that would be nice. If Jack could just...

"Pl-please," the human whimpered pathetically. "Please, please, please..."

"Well, since you're asking so nicely!" Jack grinned deviously, his vines already tearing the clothes off the lithe body.

* * *

"Ah! Aaah, please... I— I'm ready, please..." Rhys' pitiful whimpering echoed through the corridors of the abandoned facility, along with wet squelching. The mutant told him to prepare himself, and he did, not caring about the burn of it or anything, just getting himself loose. He might have torn something, but he didn't care.

"Ah-tu-tu, needy little kitten," the monster tutted, stroking his cheek. They both hovered in the air, Jack on his own and Rhys wrapped in and held up by the tentacle-like vines.

One of those vines finally, _finally_ crept up Rhys' thigh, pressing into his ass. Then another, making the unbearable stretch feel so, _so_ good. He pressed himself into it, ignoring his idol's voice.

"Obedient little kitten! Oh my God, how can you be so stupid? I'm, I, I'm literally tearing your ass and you're asking for more! This body is amazing!"

A scream of pleasure tore out of Rhys' throat, the tentacles in his ass moving in and out in rapid motion. Whatever he inhaled earlier, it was still burning through him, now prompting him to be filled more, and so he taped around in the air until he found another tentacle and brought it to his mouth. Three were now also fucking his ass.

Rhys was blind and deaf to the world, lost in pleasure, and the monster he had created was laughing madly. "You're so funny! Look at all this blood you're losing! Are you gonna cum when I tear your guts out? Oh, what if I break your neck?! Stuff a fat tentacle in there, damage it permanently? Would you cum if I did that? Cum for your hero, babe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the MCD with question mark, and any mistakes, I'm drunk. Thanks bye! ^.^


	4. Parasites/Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Hyperion explorers **Handsome Jack/Rhys** (established relationship, and neither one is in this willingly)  
> Prompts: ~~Bugs~~ /Parasites/Mind Control/ ~~Hypnosis~~
> 
> CW: Light Gore (not in a sexual situation), Mutation/Body Modification, Belly Bulge, Alien Impregnation (resulting in Mpreg), Rimming, Tentacle Dick, Switching POV (for extra angst)
> 
> Because this is especially angsty and dark, I'll add a brief summary of what goes down into the End Note, so if you aren't sure whether this is for you, you can scroll down first and spoil it for yourself and then decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a poll on Twitter asking whether I should make it "ew" or "ow". People chose 'OW MY FUCKING HEART! WHY YOU DO THIS, ELF?!' I deliver. Get your paper tissues, this is hot and painful!

"On your knees, babe," Jack whispered into Rhys' ear sensually, making goosebumps rise on his skin. Shivering, the younger man elbowed the man behind him and stepped forward, getting on his hands and knees.

"You're such a jerk!" he complained while fighting to squelch the small fire in his gut that Jack had started carelessly. "If you wanted a blowjob, you shouldn't have taken me to this expedition. We could have just booked a cabin on Eden-4 and return to Helios claiming we didn't find anything of value."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" the older man asked, patting his boyfriend's ass as he watched him crawl into the tight passage that hopefully led to the cave they were looking for. He listened for any signs that Rhys got into trouble but only heard his muffled chuckles. For two minutes, all Jack got was a broken echo of Rhys' movements and sounds, and then a weird splashing sound.

"Dammit!" Rhys yelped as his feet touched the wet ground. The passage did, in fact, lead him into another cave. Unfortunately, it ended a couple feet above the cave's flor and he had to jump. He narrowly missed a small lake right under the ending of the passage and landed on mostly dry stone, but one of his boots fell off his foot while he stumbled to get away from the water and splashed into a small puddle.

"Are you alright? Rhys?" Jack's concerned voice reached him, and Rhys smiled to himself.

"I'm fine, just lost my shoe. You can come here, I think this is what we're looking for!" he called out, reaching for the shoe while making sure he doesn't step into the water. Thankfully, just like in the rest of the cave system, there was a lot of some glowing stuff on the walls, filling the space with cold blue light. Where Rhys' sock soaked in the wetness from the rocky floor, his fingers started tingling, so there was probably some nastiness in the water.

Picking up the shoe, Rhys cried out when it all but fell apart in his hand, as if dissolved by the fluid that, okay, almost certainly _wasn't_ water, after all. Instantly, he heard Jack shuffle through the passage faster, calling out to him.

"I'm okay!" he assured his boyfriend. "Just really lost my shoe." He considered the puddle and the small lake, and the shivered. "Jack? Maybe you shouldn't come here!" he called out, thinking about what the fluid could to to a human body. As if to confirm his fears, the surface stirred slightly, as if something was moving in the water.

"What's going on there?!" the other explorer shouted, continuing to move forward.

"There is some kind of water, and it's, uhm, not healthy looking. Don't touch it!" Rhys reached into his pocket, taking the first thing that came to his hand – a granola bar. As an experienced explorer, he knew that he shouldn't be wasting any kind of food, but he had pounds of that in his digistructer. Taking a step away from the puddle, Rhys tossed the bar into it and watched.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, the plastic wrapping on the bar started dissolving, much like Rhys' boot did. But the granola bar itself reacted differently. Rhys gasped and took another step away while the bar seemed to absorb the water and grow and change until there was a big green lump of... _something_ in front of the explorer. It seemed to pulsate, almost like it was alive.

"Shit!" Rhys cursed. "Jack, you must _not_ touch the water! When the passage ends, jump."

"Sure, sure," the older man answered, sounding close. Rhys fixed his eyes on the passage opening, waiting with bated breath for his boyfriend to emerge.

When the older explorer poked his head out to look for the water he was told to avoid, Rhys let out a little sigh of relief. On one hand, he didn't want Jack to be stuck here like him, but on the other, he knew that together they can get out of any situation.

"That's quite a leap," Jack commented the distance he was meant to get over. "Okay, here I go!" He jumped much like Rhys did before, but some piece of his equipment got stuck on a hard rock underneath him and he was thrown back mid air. For a precarious second, he hanged from the passage mouth, swearing, and then the equipment got loose and Jack fell into the water.

Rhys cried out in alarm, instinctively rushing forward until his boot met water. He took the boot off quickly, before it could fall apart, and stepped back, all the while watching the spot where Jack disappeared under the surface. The lake must have been much more deep than it was long and wide.

Nothing happened for almost a minute, and tears started rolling down Rhys' cheeks. He thought he had lost Jack. But then the water started moving again, bubbles rising to the surface, and with them a figure. Jack's face appeared and Rhys cried out in relief.

The relief didn't last long, however. Jack looked... not well. His skin was purplish and his muscles were pulsating similarly to the thing that became of Rhys' granola bar. He moved forward, eyes closed, and slowly emerged from the water.

"J-Jack?" the younger man stammered, stepping away. Jack's whole body had changed. He was _taller_ , at least a few inches, and generally bigger. He was naked, all of his equipment dissipated, and his veins emitted purple light. His muscles kept shifting unnaturally, as if rearranging themselves, along with is bones. When he finally got out of the water, he opened his eyes, one shining blue like the moss that covered the cave walls and the other purple.

"Oh no..." Rhys whimpered, looking at what became of his lover. "I'm sorry," he said, taking a hesitant step forward. "Jack? D-do you hear me?" he reached out with his organic hand, aiming to touch his boyfriend's cheek.

The man fixed his eyes on him, mouth splitting in a grin, revealing needle-like teeth and purple saliva.

* * *

When Jack realised he was about to fall, all he could think about was that Rhys must get back home safely if something happens to him. When the water engulfed him and nothing happened, he almost let out all his air in relief. He tried to swim up, but all his equipment started falling apart, and the water around him stirred. Before he knew it, something forced itself into his mouth.

He tried to scream but only managed to swallow some of the water. Whatever got into his mouth was _alive_ , and it bit the back of his throat and forced itself into the flesh, disappearing there. In great pain, Jack felt himself lose control of his body, his spine _burning_ whenever he tried to move. On its own accord, his mouth opened again and he drank even more of the water. It changed his body, and when he finally got out of the lake - not that it was really his will to move up and forward - he wasn't really himself anymore.

He could still think clearly though, and so he saw his Rhysie cry and apologise, even reach out to him like the naive dumbass he was. He wanted to scream at the younger man that he could be dangerous, but all he could do was watch as his now clawed hand grabbed the younger man's wrist harshly, pulling him forward. His other hand grabbed Rhys' hair and pulled his head back, causing him to cry out in pain. At that, Jack brought their lips together in a mockery of a kiss, spitting purple saliva into his lover's mouth.

Rhys coughed, but he was forced to swallow the fluid, being harshly fed more and more. Jack even thrust his tongue all the way into his throat, forcing the stuff down until Rhys gagged and more tears rolled down his cheeks.

All he wanted to do was to stroke Rhysie's cheek and apologise, comfort him, bring him back home and to safety, but he couldn't. His mutated body controlled by some kind of parasite that had other ideas.

* * *

Whatever the monster forced into him, it tasted foul and there was so much of it that it made his belly bulge out slightly. But Rhys almost didn't care, lost in his grief. Jack was gone, replaced by some mutant.

When he was finally released, Rhys sputtered and coughed, some of the purple fluid rolling down his chin and soaking into his clothes. He wasn't even surprised when his clothes started dissipating; he was merely puzzled that he wasn't met by the same fate. Organic cells must have suffered a different effect by the fluid.

Rhys didn't feel himself changing, though. He felt bloated and sick, and grief was tearing his heart apart, but he wasn't mutating. He just stood on the rocky floor, bent over, shivering and panting, the front of his clothes all but melted away, exposing his chest and crotch.

The monster moved again after seemingly giving Rhys time to absorb the fluid. In swift motion, it tore the rest of his apparel into shards, leaving him in one pant leg with his digistructor thankfully intact, one sock and the sleeve that guarded his cybernetic arm from wetness. Cold dread washed over Rhys when he was naked and the monster seemed to know what it was looking for.

The cyborg was grabbed by strong hands and raised into the air, head down. His arms and legs flailed uselessly, and he cried out, instinctively begging Jack to put him down even though the explorer didn't hear him.

Rhys whined in humiliation when the mutant's long tongue licked over his ass, slicking it up before pushing in. It was thick and the slickness didn't help anything; the stretch burned and caused him to instinctively clench down. But it was relentless and pushed further, then pulled out and fucked into him again. 

He already knew what was going to happen, because the day kept getting worse and worse, but Rhys still whimpered pitifully when he was turned over again, his ass being positioned at the tip of the monster's cock. It felt slick and weirdly soft, as if it wasn't fully hard. Then it pushed in and he understood. Rhys clenched his jaw against a scream. The cock writhed inside of him, pushing at his walls as if searching for something. It didn't feel like a normal human cock anymore, rather like a tentacle of some kind.

When it became too much and Rhys began to feel too full, he screamed, new tears rolling down his face. He grabbed at the mutant's shoulders uselessly, trying to push away. He was in pain and wasn't thinking clearly, and when he looked up and saw his lover's face, he broke down.

"N-no!" he howled as the monster's hips rolled, fucking into him. "S-stop it, please! _Jack_ , stop it! Stop it!" Ugly sobs almost choked him as breath was punched out of his lungs with every thrust that he couldn't escape no matter how much he squirmed. Futilely, he looked the mutant in the eyes and sniffled, pleading. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. Please, let me go..."

* * *

Jack screamed on the inside, fighting with all his will the force that was controlling him. He couldn't, and so he was forced to watch as his loved one was pounded by his mutated body, crying and begging and _apologising_ to Jack. He wanted to scream at him that he had nothing to apologise for, that it was Jack's fault that he fell.

At least, Jack didn't really feel anything. He was sure that he would go crazy if he was forced to feel the pleasure of raping his boyfriend. All feelings were but a distant shadow at the edge of his mind that he was able to tune out.

For better or for worse, Jack didn't last more than ten minutes. Even then, Rhys seemed exhausted and broken, hanging limply off the mutated arms, letting out tormented sounds and broken sobs. He opened his teary eyes when Jack's hips stuttered to a stop and he started cumming.

The feeling was so weird and intense that even Jack felt it in his isolation. He felt that the parasite was satisfied, that it had fulfilled some mission. If he could control his body, he would gasp and groan at the pleasure that it was feeling. Like that, he could only try to shy away from it.

After a while, when Jack kept coming and coming, Rhys began to squirm. His belly was noticeably bigger and round, and whatever fluid Jack was filling him with kept pushing further into his guts, not a single drop leaking out of him. Even when he finally stopped and pulled out, it stayed inside. Something told him that that was because it was viscous and jelly-like, that it would eventually turn solid, keeping the tiny embryos inside safe while they matured.

Rhys collapsed to the ground, swaying from side to side. One of his hands came to his belly while the other one supported him. In the corner of his vision, Jack noticed a lump of green _something_ , that was there when he arrived, shrinking, water leaking out of it rapidly. It was strange and felt important, and he wanted to watch, but Rhys was in the centre of the parasite's attention, so Jack focused on him again.

The younger explorer gradually calmed down, his expression turning alarmingly blank. Jack felt himself smile, somehow knowing that the fluid that Rhys had been fed previously was now telling him to be calm, that he had a job to do. _What job?!_ Jack wanted to scream. He watched as both Rhys' hands clutched his stomach protectively and he got to his feet, walking away from Jack without turning back.

The parasite told him, or rather _showed him_ in weird, flickering images, that Rhys would travel deeper into the cave system to find a safe place where to have their babies. It showed him how much love the young man felt for them and that other than the instinct to keep them safe, his mind was blissfully empty. Pity that he wouldn't eventually remember his way out and would die there, likely at the teeth and claws of his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** SPOILER:** Jack gets possessed by a parasite and mutated into a monster. The parasite controls him fully and makes him rape Rhys. Rhys is impregnated by the parasite and then mind-controlled and told to get away from Jack and protect the babies. Open/bad ending! *******
> 
> I imagine Jack changes back eventually and the parasite leaves him, but Rhys doesn't get back to normal and he continues to go deeper into the cave, trying to get his babies to safety while he ignores the human skulls and bones all around him. Jack will have very little time to find him and save him.
> 
> The piece of equipment that Jack got caught on was his digistructor, and it stayed in the passage, so if he can figure out how to get to it, he might even get a weapon sand the necessary equipment back. Now we can all daydream about their semi-happy ending.
> 
> PS: I love for your comments, especially now when trying to get myself to post daily, something that I know won't be as popular as my normal works, so if you can, leave a small comment! :)


	5. Electrocution/Temperature Play/Restrained/Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **AI Jack/Rhys**  
>  Prompts: Electrocution/Temperature Play/Restrained/Bondage
> 
> CW: Mechanical Tentacles, Brainwashing/Mind Control (at the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had half of this written when I deleted it all, so... I'm angry, and it probably won't be that good.
> 
> Couldn't even bring myself to beta properly, sorry.

Rhys didn't know what possessed him when his legs carried him towards the wreckage of the hell he had just barely escaped. A literal hell, now that everything was on fire. He just hoped that most people escaped in time.

As he walked through the dirty and collapsed corridors, he couldn't not see his former hero's face wherever he looked. Handsome Jack truly was everywhere, with his posters and statues and advertisement, looking down at his underlings. Rhys used to look up to him, until that idiot ruined it all.

Why did he have to go and betray him like this? Rhys would have done _anything_ for him! He wouldn't even ask for anything in return. But Jack had decided to go crazy all out of sudden and try to kill Rhys.

So, why was the cyborg here, after all of that? He didn't know. He just kept pushing forward through the uneasy terrain.

Fate really had to be at play there when Rhys found himself standing in Handsome Jack's office again. Much dirtier and in ruins, but it was the place where the madness started. Nor the place, nor Handsome Jack himself seemed imposing now.

Speaking of the devil, the demon himself appeared on the screen in front of Rhys again. At first, he looked surprised, something vulnerable and soft on his face. But that changed when he noticed Rhys' own disdainful glare.

The anger that Rhys felt was nothing compared to the AI's fury. He roared, and two robotic claws sprung from the floor, getting a firm hold of Rhys' wrists and tugging and pulling until he was on his knees, arms pulled taut.

 ** _"All I wanted—!!!"_** Jack hollered, his voice glitching and cutting off. _**"All I wanted was for you to**_ **stay with me** _ **forever! And you had to go and ruin everything I ever worked for! You—** You shouldn't have tried to run away from me!"_

The claws gripped him tighter, causing Rhys to hiss in pain. To his surprise, they eased up immediately.

 _"But I'll show you,"_ Jack continued hoarsely. In the corners of his eyes, Rhys watched more claws and... other robotic things that he didn't want to put a name on – emerging from the ceiling and floor and the remaining walls, but he didn't want to take his eyes off the raging AI to assess the situation.

 _"I'll make you see that I only wanted what was best for_ us _! I'll show you what could have been, and then I won't let you run ever again. It's probably not the setting you've hoped for, but I'm certain I'll fulfil your big fanboy dream. But first..."_

Suddenly, the claws started stripping Rhys off his clothes, tearing them to shreds. "J-Jack?" the cyborg stuttered, squirming uneasily. "W-what—"

 _"Shut up, Cupcake,"_ the AI cut him off. _"Just shut the fuck up!"_

Rhys gulped and tried to obey, but the implications were getting unbearable. When he glanced down, he saw that only his underwear was remaining, and the claws were grasping at the hem of the fabric already.

And he understood. It really wasn't something he didn't wish for in the past. And sure, he thought about it even after he met the AI, thought about _them_. But it was supposed to happen later, in a nicer, cleaner room, on a bed with silky sheets and certainly not with the assistance of metal claws.

"J-Jack, pal, listen," he tried to reason with the fallen CEO. "Why don't we just sit calmly, fully dressed, and talk about— _Mmpfh!_ " Rhys was cut off again when one of the metal appendages pushed into his mouth, almost punching his teeth out. He gagged and coughed but couldn't push the thing out. It rested heavily on his tongue, tasted weirdly metallic.

At the same time, Jack laughed, and the claws managed to tear Rhys' underwear off of him. When the cyborg managed to blink tears out of his eyes, he saw that Jack had disappeared from the big screen, but he could still hear him on the speakers.

 ** _"You look good like that, kitten!"_** the AI exclaimed, the appendage in Rhys' mouth giving a shallow, tentative thrust. _"Your records say that you climbed the ranks of Hyperion quite quickly. Have you been sucking cock for promotion?"_

Even though he didn't know where Jack was, Rhys glared, biting down. The... _tentacle_ , because there just wasn't any other name for it, didn't seem phased by his little rebellion, though. It kept thrusting carefully, not enough to gag him but enough to keep his mouth occupied.

 _"I wanted to give you **everything!"**_ Jack continued, unstoppable once he started talking. Rhys glared at him all the more, angry that the AI dared to say that when all that he really had in store for Rhys was painful death. "You traitorous robo-bastard!"

 _Okay, how dare—?!_ Rhys seethed. But then it clicked. If Jack could control Helios, so could Rhys! All he needed was his ECHOeye, and no claw could restrict that. Promptly, he activated the eye and tried to connect to the Helios network.

 _"No, **you don't!"**_ Jack shouted just as Rhys got in, and in the next second, his whole body was seizing up, his eye glitching and dying, just like his arm did moments later. Belatedly, Rhys realised that it was electricity what was coursing through his body, and that his cybernetics will probably be out of order for now, because even the anti-short-circuit circuits couldn't withstand whatever Jack was pumping into him.

When it was over, Rhys slumped, breathing hard. His heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest and his other muscles twitched vainly, absolutely unusable. He only remained upright thanks to the claws. More of the appendages came to support him when he kept hanging there limply, one tentacle wrapping around his chest and holding him upright and others wrapping around his limbs.

Like in a dream, Rhys slowly realised that Jack had been talking all the time, but he didn't hear it over the shock his body was going though. He tried to focus on the sound of the AI's voice and gained more of his consciousness back.

"I like you like this. No sass, no pouting, no betrayal... Should figure out a way to keep you like this forever..." Jack spoke mostly to himself as his mechanical tentacles kept manhandling the unresisting body until Rhys was suspended high in the air, above all the wreckage, held up by many tentacles that wove around his chest, arms, legs and even his head, supporting it gently. "There you go," Jack cooed, sounding satisfied.

Once more, a tentacle forced itself into Rhys' mouth. He didn't even try to resist, knowing its strength and not wanting to lose his teeth. Still too fazed by the electric shock, Rhys was able to mostly tune the AI's rambling out and just relax into the hold of the machines, lips slack where the tentacle molested him almost gently.

There was another coo from the former CEO, this one more amused than the previous ones. "Look at you, enjoying this..."

Frowning, Rhys attempted to raise his head to look past the tentacles on his chest. And really, his dick was almost fully hard, twitching on his stomach every time the tentacle in his mouth bumped the back of his throat. He closed his eyes against the shame, but that only made everything worse. Suddenly, he was surprised that he wasn't even harder, because now that he felt the tentacles around him, the way they held him and stroked him, it all felt really nice.

"Aww, don't be like that, Pumpkin," the AI laughed, touching his cheek with one claw in a way that probably should have been soothing, but Rhys hissed and shied away, because the claw was cold. Not just metal cold but freezing cold.

"Oh?" Jack made a confused sound. "Looks like the cooling fluids from the vent system got to this one. Cool. I mean, heh, really cool." He laughed at his own joke and then brought the claw to Rhys' chest, hovering not even an inch above it. Goosebumps bloomed on the man's chest where the coldness touched him. And when the claw actually touched, the cold metal caressing his nipple, he moaned involuntarily.

His cheeks painted red. Rhys couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't be enjoying that, right? It was just too wrong. Why was his body responding like him and Jack were lovers?

"Thaaaat's it, kitten. Let Jack take care of this." At his words, one tentacle started lightly caressing Rhys' cock. He tried to arch away from it, but hanging in the air, he didn't have much choice.

"Pity that I can't fuck you," Jack sighed. "No lube, humans are fragile... But we'll adress that later, don't worry. For now, I think I found something better."

A sharp cry tore out of Rhys' mouth when the pleasantly warm tentacle was replaced by the cold claw. It traced carefully along the underside of his dick, the traitorous little bastard never going soft, just stiffer. He bucked his hips and moaned, paralysed by the alien sensation.

"Called it," the AI laughed at him.

What followed was the sweetest nightmare Rhys had ever had. Jack discovered the various temperatures of his limbs and used them to his advantage, teasing Rhys' nipples and cock, his neck and the soft and sensitive skin of his thighs and belly, and he didn't do anything else until the man started begging, long after he started sobbing brokenly, confused by his body.

Only then Jack started stroking Rhys' cock rhythmically with a pleasantly warm tentacle, encouraging him to come. The orgasm rolled over Rhys like a train, leaving him panting and absolutely wrung out. His eyes began to close, even though he was very well aware that he has yet to come up with an escape plan.

Luckily, his brain cybernetics and ECHOeye started rebooting right in that moment. He wouldn't have his strong arm, but it was useless against Jack anyway. He just needed to distract the AI, hack the limbs and run. And not be distracted by the cooling cum on his belly and Jack's pleased murmur.

Maybe he should have paid attention to that, however. He wouldn't be so surprised to find himself with an executive override in his temple once again. He panicked, thrashing in the mechanical hols as much as he could, but he couldn't escape. Some program started executing itself in his brain, and his body fell limp once again.

"Now, that's better," Jack praised. "You don't need to go anywhere," he hummed, and Rhys felt the words etch themselves into his brain. No, he really didn't. "Good little kitten... I'll keep you safe, forever... I'll love you, forever... You should sleep now, baby, you need rest. Well get the rest sorted out tomorrow."

Rhys smiled and closed his eyes. Yes, sleep sounds nice.


	6. Gang Bang/Keeping Count/Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Handsome Jack and his doubles/PA Rhys**  
>  Prompts: Gang Bang/Keeping Count/Crying
> 
> CW: none(-ish)

Rhys brought this upon himself. The cyborg would probably say otherwise, but he did. In his work hours, while delivering a file to R&D, he took a break that he didn't tell Jack about on his way back to the office and sneaked to the executive floor where all of Jack's body doubles temporarily resided. For a blissful minute, the PA must have been in heaven, surrounded by his idol, times _many_. But then the CEO noticed his assistant's prolonged absence and called him. He knew where Rhys was as soon as he picked up, and for some reason, it made him very angry.

So, naturally, he punished the PA. By having every single one of his body doubles fuck him. Both the PA and the doubles thought he was joking for a precarious moment, but they soon understood. Or, well, the doubles understood that it was an oder. The PA didn't do anything to keep at least a bit of his dignity. He started crying and begging for mercy immediately.

But Jack was not moved by the sobbed pleas. The rules were simple. If Rhys managed to keep count and tell Jack exactly how many body doubles were on Helios, he would avoid a round two. Even through all of the screaming and fighting he did, Rhys kept count of the load after load that were released into his ass and mouth.

Rhys was smart, that was true, and even though he was in a terrible situation and most definitely also in great pain after all the rough handling, he managed to count them all. _Forty-eight_ , he sobbed to Jack, looking up at him pathetically, face covered in cum. Smart and sharp, but not nearly as cunning as Jack. The CEO smirked wolfishly at hearing that, shaking his head. Rhys didn't count in the fact that Jack also used his holes for his pleasure, twice, among his forty-six body doubles.

"Gentlemen," he called loudly, having to compete with Rhys' shrill cries of fear. "I hope you're all ready for another round! Teach my stupid PA how to count while you're at it!"

He left the room after that, ignoring Rhys' broken cries and begging. He had a lot of security camera footage to go through.


	7. Breeding/Medical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Alpha Handsome Jack/Omega Rhys**  
>  Prompts: Breeding/Medical/ ~~Surgery~~
> 
> CW: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Violence

From what Rhys understood from Jack's ramblings, the Alpha wanted a heir for the megacorporation. He didn't know for sure how he, Rhys, a mere janitor on Handsome Jack's space station, fit into the plan, but it probably had a lot to do with the fact that he was an Omega. Rhys' scent was irresistibly good to most Alphas – also the reason why Vasquez felt the need to humiliate him after stealing his job – and when the CEO walked past him, he probably decided that this is the Omega that will give him his heir. Whether Rhys wants it or not.

Earlier, if he was asked, Rhys might have even agreed. While he still stumbled after the CEO willingly, listening to his great speech about the importance of children, he was even thanking the universe for his luck. But now, when he saw their destination, a strange room in the R&D sector and not a nice room in a hotel, or even Jack's penthouse, he wasn't quite so sure anymore.

There were two beds in the room – one simple medical cot with an IV stand in the corner and one larger and sturdier bed in the middle of the room. Instinctively, Rhys looked around for security cameras – a reflex you got when being an Omega at Hyperion and alone in one room with an Alpha – and found none. He gulped and looked at the door they came from, now closed.

The Omega yelped when his wrist was clutched tighter in warning, bowing his head to the Alpha when the CEO growled. He was dragged forward again, to the great bed in the middle, where Jack finally released him.

The Alpha seemed to know the room well, knowing where to look for stuff. After going through some cupboards, Jack had returned to him with an injection and some white clothes.

"Put this on," he ordered in a voice that didn't allow disobedience and handed Rhys the clothes. It turned out to be a simple white robe, resembling traditional Omega clothes but also the clothes one would get in a hospital.

Rhys' gaze turned to the door again, and then he cried out as Jack slapped him for the disobedience. He gasped, hand clutching his cheek. He had never been hit before, not even Vasquez had dared.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Jack growled, walking to the door and making a show of locking it.

With trembling hands, Rhys undid the buttons of the overal that was his uniform and hesitantly let it fall off his shoulders. The air in the room was cold, and he trembled, both because of the coldness and fear. When the overal pooled at his feet, Jack came to him again, blatantly appraising him.

The Omega squirmed under the Alpha's gaze, grateful for the last piece of clothing protecting his dignity – his boxers. The CEO let out an appreciative hum and beckoned to him to go on, and so Rhys carefully toed off his shoes, stepped out of the uniform and took off his underwear too, face burning in shame. He kept his gaze at the floor.

"Will be a shame to cover that beauty up, won't it?" the Alpha asked, trailing his tattoo with his fingers. "Put the robe on and get on the bed," he added, reminding Rhys of his previous instructions.

Gratefully, Rhys slipped the robe on, wrinkling his nose briefly at the shape and feel of it. It even had the deep V-cut that those robes used to have to allow for breastfeeding at any time (and for Alphas to grope their Omegas) and the raised collar at the back and left side of the neck to cover the Omega's bonding site and strongest scent gland.

Rhys sat on the bed hesitantly, pulling the robe lower over his legs, covering his nudity as much as possible. His left arm was yanked to the side, and Rhys could only whimper as he watched Jack skilfully empty the injection into his vein, putting a band-aid – that for some probably crazy reason had animals on it – at the site.

"Should help you relax," the Alpha noted. Compared to how much he talked while he dragged Rhys here, he was rather quiet now. "It will also make you fertile without the mess that a heat would be. It only needs a couple minutes to work." As he said that, he started undressing himself, layer by layer, folding the clothes and putting them away on a nearby chair. Meanwhile, Rhys trembled on the bed, curled up on himself.

Several minutes later, when Jack was done undressing himself and making a call to his secretary, Rhys felt the bed dip. He was surprised when that didn't cause him to shy away or anything, and even more surprised when Jack effortlessly rolled him ono his stomach and he went along with it without a fight. Fear and uncertainty came to him as an afterthought, and he whimpered, trying to get away from the Alpha on weak limbs, but all it took to stop him was a strong hand on his hip.

"Wh-what d-did you... g-give me?" he slurred, tongue feeling slightly numb.

A sharp sound pierced the air as Jack swatted his butt none too gently, the pain reaching Rhys' senses with a delay. "That's not how you talk to your boss now, is it?" the CEO hissed.

Rhys wanted to argue that Jack was soon about to become more than just his employer, but all that left his throat was a mournful whimper. Jack soothed over the area he had hit and teased at Rhys' hole with his other hand.

The Omega kept quiet, safe for some whimpering, while the Alpha prepped him with methodical movements. Arousal clouded his mind, much like during a heat or after a long foreplay, and he didn't even fight it when Jack fucked into him. Rhys moaned in pleasure, earning a few praising and appreciative sounds from the Alpha.

Even in breeding the Omega, Handsome Jack was rather methodical. He chased his own pleasure, rucking Rhys' robe up so it wouldn't get stained and wrapping his hand around Rhys' small cock when he started whining and begging wordlessly. Rhys came two times by the time Jack had pushed his knot into him, mindlessly biting his shoulder over the strong fabric.

It repeated multiple times over the next few hours. Rhys' pheromones were strong enough to shorten the Alpha's refractory period to minimum, so they were able to fuck almost as soon as Jack's knot softened. When Rhys came to his senses and started squirming away from the CEO, he got another warning slap and later another dose of the pseudo-heat inducing thing.

Many hours later, Jack looked tired and satisfied. He dressed himself up, saying something along the lines of calling the day a success and that he is sure that the Omega will get pregnant from all the sex they have had. Then he cleaned Rhys off with some wet wipes and carried him to the cot.

If Rhys had thought it would be over for him, he was wrong. Jack brought some strange device to him and positioned it at his arm, pressing the release. Burning and pain bloomed in the spot where the thing touched and when Jack pulled the thing away, blood started trailing down from a small wound. He cleaned it up and put another band-aid on it, explaining to Rhys that it is a tracking device, and that there is no point in trying to take it out. He is Jack's now. If he tries to leave the room, Jack will know it. If he tries to take the thing out, Jack will know it, and he will punish him. His only chance to get out is to birth the Alpha an heir.


	8. Bunny Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Handsome Jack/Bunny Hybrid Rhys**  
>  Prompts: ~~Gangbang/All the way through/Impalement~~ Bunny Rhys
> 
> CW: Non-Consensual Drug Use, Daddy Kink, Rough Sex-No Coddling, Engorge, Size Difference, Mentions of Training, Dehumanisation (huh, but is it really?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, at first I just switched the prompts up, moved them around several times until I got something vaguely meaningful, but in the end, I decided to just erase these prompts, because I haven't been able to write impalement in the past (though I have WIPs to show that I tried) and I wouldn't probably be able to write ATWT (same case like impalement, plus I like my stuff to make sense at least a little), and there has already been a gang rape prompt, so I've decided to challenge myself to write Bunny Rhys non-con. This world needs more bunny Rhys, and I provide in a way I know the best.

Supposedly, Rhys was lucky that Jack drugged him up again. He was told so, and in his currently fogged and hazy mind, it made sense, somehow, but he still didn't like the feeling. Every thought, he had to chase down his empty mind, and if he lost focus for even a second, all his thoughts dissipated and he was left wondering where he was and why.

Even his body was numb, slightly cold, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. The most he was able to move in that state was some squirming when unease cut through the cloud in his mind, and craning his neck when he wanted to wordlessly ask his owner for some attention. Once, he saw his own hand trailing over his bare stomach, but he wasn't sure it was really him doing it; his body was so numb and head empty that it felt like it wasn't really his hand.

A shiver ran through Rhys' body when a much larger hand followed the movement of his. This one was almost hot on his skin and left a trail of sparks underneath it. He squirmed uneasily but didn't really manage to move, just made himself more uncomfortable. The hand returned, settling on his lower stomach, somehow making everything ten times worse.

The hushed voice of his owner reached him through the fog, and it took Rhys a minute to understand those words. Handsome Jack was asking him how is he doing. Rhys nodded in understanding, thinking that would be enough of an answer, and went back to squirming, trying to ease at least one discomfort.

But Jack had to be displeased, because he cupped Rhys' jaw and tilted his head to the side, forcing him to look into the CEO's eyes. All voices in the room went quiet, causing Rhys to realise that there had been voices talking all along, their absence painfully palpable. Jack studied his expression, one thumb pulling his eyelid down to expose his half-closed eye to light. Rhys frowned, not understanding why would the human do that before he remembered that it had something to do with the calming drugs.

"It's wearing off, huh?" the CEO commented mostly to himself. "Well, it had been two and a half hours… But we still have half an hour ahead of us, so you'll have to stay quiet and stop wiggling your little butt; you're disturbing the meeting. Do you understand?" He waited until the bunny nodded and then let go of his head, adjusting Rhys in his lap, so he was looking forward again.

The drug started wearing off quickly after that, and Rhys' discomfort grew. He was aware of how cold he was because of the clothes he was wearing. Only his lacy collar, a [sailor collar](https://images-ext-2.discordapp.net/external/O7V0GpcDK_fsirejHn2Gj2IdCIlkEkkDA9l3v521ta8/https/i.ebayimg.com/images/g/bnkAAOSwrWBeBED4/s-l400.jpg) thing that didn't hide anything besides the top of his shoulders, even left his dusty pink nipples exposed to the cold air, and a frilly skirt that didn't reach lower than the middle of his thighs.

But much worse than the coldness was the other thing bringing him discomfort. His owner's cock in his ass, hidden by his skirts. Most people in the meeting probably didn't realise that Rhys was more than a decoration, that he was there to _keep Jack warm_. He hated it, but he didn't have a choice. It was either take the drugs or have them forced down his throat, and afterwards, he was limp like a doll, allowing the CEO to dress him up as he pleased and sit him on his cock. It was hardly the first time that happened, but it never failed to make Rhys feel miserable. Like he was nothing but a toy to the human.

Half an hour later, Rhys was shivering and close to tears. Once in a while, a whimper left his mouth, and Jack had to shush him with a harsh warning. It wasn't Rhys' fault, though, that he was feeling like that, scared and uncomfortable. Jack had put him into that position, and he had no right to reprimand the bunny.

The human probably knew that, because he never punished Rhys for his small disobedience. The worst he did to stop him from disturbing the meeting was pushing his finger past the hybrid's trembling lips, allowing him to nibble and suck on it. It taster like the cherry-flavoured lube that they usually used, and for that, Rhys wanted to bite Jack. But his teeth had been filed down when he was captured, and where he once had long white teeth he now had mere nubs three times shorter than the original. One time, they grew a couple milimetres, and he was almost able to bite through a piece of rope, but Jack took him to the doctor when he noticed and they were filed down again.

Even though they were blunt, nibbling on the finger with his teeth did manage to calm Rhys down, and so he suffered through the rest of the meeting in silence. The same couldn't be said about his squirming, though. Rhys knew that he shouldn't, but his stiff muscles called for movement, not to mention his instincts that he had to constantly fight, that screamed at him to run, that there are predators all around him.

Finally, the people got up and left, each one of them leering at the bunny hybrid for the last time. One of them moved too fast when they were getting out of their chair, and Rhys' heart rate spiked rapidly, his whole body twitching in alarm, and if Jack weren't holding him, he might have attempted to run away from the sudden movement. 

"Shh, stay," Jack ordered in a voice that was probably meant to be soothing, but it sounded like a growl anyway.

Rhys watched the people leave one by one, silently urging them to go faster, hoping that he will be allowed some comfort when they are gone. But that was hoping for too much. As soon as the office door closed, both Jack's hands were on his body.

The hybrid let out a mournful whimper, but he didn't have the energy to fight. To his surprise, the sound seemed to stop his owner.

"Know what? You're right," Jack said, grabbing Rhys' hips and slowly easing him off his half hard penis, causing himself to hiss and Rhys to whimper. "It's pretty late, so we'll call it a day and go home. What do you think?"

Rhys nodded, though he wasn't sure that it was the best option for him. If they stayed at the office till early in the morning, Jack would probably just fuck him once, clean him up and then allow him to curl up in one of his nests or in the CEO's lap. At home, much worse thing could happen, but Rhys' exhausted and still lightly clouded mind didn't see a difference between the two places.

Jack tucked himself back in his pants and then stood up, helping the hybrid slide off his lap. Rhys hissed when his stiff muscles were forced to work, stumbling forward until he could lean on Jack's desk.

"Aww, poor little bunny, your legs hurt?" the CEO cooed, fake sympathy leaking from his voice. "Let me help you…"

For once, Rhys was glad for being carried around. He was very light, with his height of a human child, so his owner didn't have any trouble carrying him around or manhandling him whenever he pleased. But it was humiliating. Rhys was almost as inteligent as a human, just more instinct-driven. He had _dignity_ , and being carried around like a child was demeaning. Additionally, his instincts told him that if a predator managed to pick him off the ground, he was as good as dead, which was another source of stress that he didn't need.

This time, Rhys cuddled close to the human, trying to absorb his warmth. Jack's office was always so cold, and Rhys was used to wearing leather and wool clothes, and not the pretty but tiny nothing that the CEO liked to dress him up in. Fortunately, the human didn't comment on his unusually cuddly mood, because Rhys didn't feel like biting anymore, but he might have done an exception.

The air in the halls and the elevator was warmer, but Rhys still pressed himself even closer to Jack, trying to hide as much of himself from the world as possible. He should have been used to being shown off naked or almost naked by then, but he wasn't, still clinging to the last shreds of his dignity. It was one of the reasons why Jack had to drug him if he wanted to show him off like he did today, apart from the obvious stress problem and the fact that bunny hybrids could hardly stay in one place for that long.

When they finally walked into the penthouse, which Rhys recognised by the scent - both his and Jack's much stronger there - he briefly considered trying to escape his fate. If he bit hard, ran fast and burrowed himself deep in one of his nests, he might have… What? Found safety?

Hanging his head, Rhys sighed. He didn't have the will anymore. Sure, on some days, he did everything in his power to inconvenience his owner, but it never led him anywhere. And the punishments weren't worth it.

Rhys' legs twitched when he was laid in the middle of Handsome Jack's unreasonably huge bed, but he didn't scurry away, merely gathering some of the sheets in his fists and turning his head to get some of the scent, that became comforting against his will, on himself. He let Jack undress him and didn't shy away from his light touches and kisses.

"Wait here, babe, I'm gonna have a quick shower," Jack murmured before softly kissing his stomach and getting off the bed. It was another hit to put in the long list of reasons why Rhys was feeling miserable. He waited only long enough to hear the bathroom door close and then he shot off the bed as fast as he could, basically jumping into the nearest nest and burrowing himself in his own scent. Nobody could blame him for that; humans believed that bunny hybrids had short attention span anyway.

The human sighed when he emerged from the shower thirty minutes later. Rhys heard him pacing through the room, looking into each nest individually, because the hybrid's tiny body wasn't distinguishable under the mound of pillows, blankets and clothes. When he eventually found him, he pulled him out of the nest effortlessly. After finally warming up a little, Rhys was very sleepy, and because Jack's hands were familiar, they didn't even startle him awake.

Finding himself on the bed again, on his stomach, this time, Rhys whimpered once and then relaxed, letting his owner have his way. The air was filled with the scent of cherry-flavoured lube, and so the hybrid hid his face in the sheets. He bit down, secretly hoping that he would manage to destroy the silky fabric, when Jack pushed two fingers into him. They went all the way in easily, as Rhys was always prepared for Jack. He hated the plugs at first, but then he learned how much pain they are saving him from.

Jack moved the fingers in and out a few times, making sure the lube coated Rhys' walls thoroughly, and then pulled them out, trying to push in three. It was a little too much but Jack was never deterred by that. He kept moving and wiggling his fingers until all three could effortlessly slide into the hybrid's ass and then pulled them out and lubed up his cock.

A pillow was placed under Rhys' hips, raising his ass up in the air. He grit his teeth, trying to get the rest of his body to relax while he still could. When Jack pushed in, Rhys breathed out a long sigh, trying to focus on the scents on the sheets only.

One of Jack's large hands came onto his shoulder to hold him in place while Jack leaned on the other, his muscular forearm resting somewhere above Rhys' head. He thrust in deeper, just slow enough not to hurt the bunny. When he was balls deep in him, though, ignoring the hybrid's whimpers and whines, he started a quick pace, driving his hips forward with force.

So, it was gonna be one of _those_ nights, Rhys thought. One that left him sore and bruised, but at least it was over soon. He gripped the sheets in his fist tightly, biting down with more force, steeling himself as Jack's movements gained more strength, each one of them shaking his small body to the core, making pain bloom not only in his ass.

Several minutes later, Jack came with a loud grunt, fucking his cum into Rhys. The bunny was shaking all over, whimpering, tears streaming down his face. He was so glad that it was over that he almost laughed. Jack pulled out and rolled away from him, and Rhys waited patiently for a butt plug to be shoved into his sore ass and him being allowed to leave to sleep wherever he wanted.

Rarely, Rhys chose to sleep with Jack. He was a social hybrid, he needed some kind of contact once in a while, and when cuddling a pillow became too unsatisfying, he had to seek out the human. Jack, thankfully, understood that bunny hybrids like Rhys needed that kind of attention and always gave it to him.

When nothing happened for a long time, and all Rhys heard was Jack's breathing, no movement, he turned around, looking up at his owner questioningly. Jack smirked at him lazily and then looked down at himself. "Not done yet," he said.

Not understanding what that was supposed to mean, Rhys followed his gaze. Panic washed over his body when he noticed that the CEO was already almost fully hard again and stroking himself lazily. The hybrid whimpered in fear, trembling harder. He felt like even a minute longer of the rough handling would shatter him to pieces.

"I took a fun pill tonight," Jack explained, extending one hand towards the bunny. "I promise I'll make the second round more pleasurable for you, I know I kinda neglected you this time around. Come 'ere."

Rhys didn't. His survival instinct won out, and he rolled off the bed quickly, crawling to hide underneath it. His ears were flat on his head as Jack shouted at him to come back immediately, and he whimpered loudly. For once, he was thankful that the bed was so big, because the human couldn't easily reach him there. 

"Come out, or I'll spank you with a belt!" Jack shouted, kneeling on the floor and trying to get a hand on the hybrid.

It was a valid threat, and Rhys considered surrendering. Every time Jack pulled out the belt, his body was painted in purple and black, and he was beaten so much that it felt like his tail might fall off. It was the harshest punishment that his owner used on him besides that one time when he edged the bunny for twelve hours. But Rhys was already in so much pain that he decided against obedience. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was somewhere else.

Home. How he wished to be home. It was a cardboard box decorated with raw skins and leathers. Two hybrids shared the place with him - one bunny like him and one cat. They rummaged the trash bins of Promethea together and shared their loot. They got their skins when Yvette hunted down live prey and Vaughn was able to trade for the wool clothes with other hybrids. They were happy in that godforsaken land.

But then Hyperion came and started hunting the hybrids. They knew that on any other planet they would be valuable, but they never had to run away from humans. The ones who lived on Promethea usually didn't have enough food and resources for themselves, much less for a pet. So, when the Hyperions came, they weren't sure what to expect.

Until they started shooting tranquilizer darts at every hybrid. The three friends didn't wait any longer, running away. But they were being followed, and so Rhys sacrificed himself by turning around and attacking the humans. It stopped them for long enough, and the last thing he saw were his friends escaping into a cave where the humans hopefully wouldn't be able to find them.

Rhys had lost an arm and an eye in that fight. Later, he learned that he fought against Handsome Jack himself, who viewed the hunt as _fun_. A _holiday pastime_ , as he once called it. Jack was impressed by the hybrid's will to fight to the last breath - even though all that he really managed to do was deal some kicks and bites - and he decided to take him for himself. Rhys got an eye replacement, but he was still waiting for his arm to be replaced as well. Jack kept dangling the promise of a cybernetic arm in front of him like a piece of carrot, never really giving it to him. He probably enjoyed the bunny being all the more helpless.

"Last warning, Rhys!" the human growled, disrupting the hybrid's thoughts. They became darker suddenly, his mind moving to his first month with the new master. Rhys used to be so stubborn, defiant and sassy. Now he barely spoke anymore not to get himself into trouble, and almost never fought back, not like before. All the unwanted touching, fingering and later sex – it broke him. Having to wear butt plugs as part of his _training_. Being trained to be able to take a human cock, being punished if Jack thought that he didn't try _hard enough_.

"Fine, have it your way," the human spat and walked away, returning with a broom. He used that to shoo the hybrid from under the bed, the bunny escaping the tool just as fast as he previously escaped from the bed. As soon as he was out, he ran towards the bedroom door, but it was locked. Jack caught up with him and cornered him against the wall, finally capturing him.

To Rhys' surprise, he wasn't spanked or whipped with a belt when he was brought to the bed again. Jack chose to instead start fucking him again. His dick was rock hard and angry red, and he was probably pent up from the short chase. He picked up a harsh rhythm immediately, holding Rhys' hips so high in the air that his knees barely touched the bed.

"Fuuuuck," the CEO groaned, fingers flexing on the bunny's slim hips. He could easily wrap his hands around him and they would overlap. Rhys was so tiny, and _so tight_. It didn't take him long to come again, his second orgasm out of at least five if Engorge worked like promised.

Not having learned his lesson yet, Rhys tried to crawl away from Jack when he was released. That earned him a harsh slap on the ass and being put on a leash. By that point, his heart was aching from how fast it was beating and he had trouble breathing. Everything hurt so much that he wouldn't mind is he just died.

But he didn't have that much luck. Just as he thought that, a notification sounded from Jack's wristwatch. He took a deep breath, probably to clear his mind of the haze of arousal, and stood up, leaving to fetch Rhys' _medicine_.

Hybrids of small animal species tended to have small, fragile hearts and be susceptible to stress. Rhys was fed anti-anxiety pills and various other medications daily to keep him safe from those problems. It probably worked miracles, because it was a wonder that he was still alive after all that Jack put him through.

Unwillingly, Rhys opened his mouth and let his owner push some pills in the back of his mouth, accepting water right after. He welcomed the relief the pills soon brought him, taking the pressure and pain off his chest and even some of the other pains. It made his thoughts slower and duller, which was a good thing in that moment.

"That's my good little bunny," the human praised him, kissing his forehead. Rhys shivered, subconsciously leaning into the gentle caress. Because no matter how much he hated Jack, he couldn't fight his biology and the master at the same time. He was tired and aching, and the leash was too short. He just wanted to return to Promethea and live in a cardboard box with his friends. He would exchange starving and eating rotting food for the carrots on golden plates he was served here. He just wanted to go home.

Rhys didn't realise that he was crying and whimpering until Jack started kissing his tears away. Shakily, the bunny wrapped his arm around the human's neck, seeking the comfort. He got more gentle kisses and coos in return, and he tried to focus on those and not on the hand wrapping sneakily around his small cock, slowly stroking him. Supposedly, he needed to relax, anyway.


	9. Con to Non-con/Size Difference/Cock Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Demon Handsome Jack/Rhys**  
>  Prompts: Con to Non-con/Size Difference/Cock Sleeve
> 
> CW: The word "slut" is used, Belly Bulge

If Rhys were to pick one thing about himself that he was the most proud of, it would probably be his ambitions. If he, however, were to pick one thing he liked about himself the most, no matter how ashamed it made him feel, it would be how hot he was. So hot that he could have literally anyone he set his eyes on. And to prove it, he frequented bars and parties, picking up random hot people and having steamy hot one-night-stands with them.

The next one in the long list of Rhys' "catches" was John. John was _handsome_. He was also charismatic and rich, paid for the best drinks and brought Rhys to an expensive hotel in a disgustingly expensive car. Rhys _loved it_. So much that he considered asking for John's number and repeating their night sometime. But first, he wanted to be sure John was also good in bed. He emitted strong Big Dick Energy, but that was not all.

The hotel John took Rhys into turned out to be one that he _owned_. They ascended to the top floor in a private elevator, all the while kissing passionately. John was already undressing Rhys, fondling him as soon as he got into the younger man's underwear.

Rhys moaned, hips bucking into the older man's large hand without shame. He knew how to arch his body and bite his lip in a way that got people like John going, and he took full advantage of their small height difference, making himself even smaller and looking up at Jack through half-lidded eyes.

"Ooooh, kitten, that kinky mind of yours…" John groaned, squeezing his dick tighter, to the point it was almost painful but also _so good_. "All the fun I'm gonna have with you, babe… An experience from hell, but you're gonna like it, heh!" He said more and more weird things lately, but Rhys wrote it off to alcohol. He connected their lips again, solving the problem, though he couldn't stop the older man's amused chuckle.

In a whirl of long limbs, pale skin and torn clothes, they made it to John's bed, just barely. Rhys was immediately on his knees, taking John's sizeable (BDE was right) dick in his mouth, almost all the way at once. He moaned at the girth and weight on his lips, swallowing and bobbing his head.

"Aw, shit, you little slut!" John moaned, holding Rhys' head and thrusting the rest of the way down his throat, until the younger man's lips were wrapped around his base. "I had a feeling about you," he said almost casually, stroking the side of Rhys' neck gently. "And I was right."

Rhys pulled away, fed up with the foreplay. He laid on his back on the bed and spread his legs in invitation, making the most slutty expression he was capable of. "Fuck me, please, John," he moaned wantonly.

"Oh, I will," the other man promised. He knelt between Rhys' legs, to the younger man's disappointment didn't really react to the fact that Rhys was wearing a rather huge butt plug, and smirked. "I'm gonna fuck you up, little boy. You won't ever have anyone like me again…"

A shiver ran down Rhys' spine, but he didn't have the time to think about what John said before the plug was tugged out and the older man was pushing in. He moaned and arched his back, thrusting down impatiently to get that beautiful huge dick inside of him.

"Such a slut, Rhysie… I wouldn't be surprised if you even enjoyed what comes next."

"Wh-what?" Rhys stuttered, growing nervous, because John was getting too weird. He knew that he eventually had to run into some creep, but he didn't expect it to be a man like John.

He didn't have to wait for an explanation for long. Soon, the older man's skin began to glow a bright yellow colour, filling the darkened room with sharp light. At the same time, his body began to _grow_ , the dick that was still in Rhys' ass included. He was also getting hotter, temperature-wise.

Rhys screamed and tried to get away from the… the demon, or whatever it was, but John stopped him easily, wrapping one large hand around his neck and holding him in place. He kept growing bigger and bigger, soon being twice the size of a regular human.

The young, frightened man continued to trash, kick and cry, his ass throbbing where it was forced open by the demon's penis. It felt like having a baseball bat shoved up there, not that he ever tried that. Just when he thought that it would be too much, that he would be split in two, if not by the growing thing, then by the terrible pain he was in, the monster finally stopped growing. He was huge and still growing, and even looked like a demon.

 **"Now, where were we…"** John said in a voice that resonated through Rhys' bones and started moving inside of him. Some fluid leaked from his cock, easing the movement a little, but it was still way too much.

 **"What, you don't like it anymore?"** he asked, laughing at Rhys' teary face. " **I thought you would be a size queen, honestly. Not that slutty, huh?"**

"Pl-please, let me go, John!" Rhys whimpered. "I'll-I'll do anything, just stop, please…"

 **"No can do, Cupcake,"** the demon laughed, moving his hips faster. **"What do you know about demons? Not much, I suppose. Well, buckle up, 'cause you're in for a _looooong_ ride. I'm talking _days_ here, kiddo. It takes some dedication to get rid of a demon-sized boner! And call me Jack, Pumpkin!"**

Getting tired of Rhys' begging, the demon changed their positions, holding Rhys in the air face-down with one hand wrapped around his neck and shoulders, the other pulling one of his long limbs to the side. His huge cock made Rhys' belly bulge out with each thrust, filling him up completely. He moved the younger man up and down on his dick, using him like nothing but a toy.

After a few minutes, Rhys was too exhausted to fight anymore, and so he hang in the monster's grasp limply, long arms and one leg just dangling underneath him with each thrust as the demon used him for his pleasure.

 **"Thaaaat's it, sweetheart, just stay there and be pretty, and I might even reward you after this is over,"** the demon laughed, setting up a punishing pace that had Rhys' teeth clattering, head rolling from side to side. **"You're an amazing cock sleeve!"**


	10. Gentle Non-con/Praise Kink/Tentacles/Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Plant Monster Handsome Jack/Rhys**  
>  Prompts: Gentle Non-con/Praise Kink/Tentacles/Plants
> 
> CW: Oviposition, Belly Bulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts were modern AU, but anything works, I guess.
> 
> Mid-writing thought: Gosh, Rhys is such a slut.
> 
> Last part is not beta-read cause I'm tired and depressed.

To be fair, it was only 10% Rhys' fault this time…

Okay, maybe 15%…

Okay, like, _maybe_ , he forgot to water the plant Fiona bought him, like, _one day_ , and it frikking _died_ , the drama queen. So, _maybe_ , mayyyyybeeee, he decided that he should add something special to the water to rise his chances to bring it back to life, because Fiona would not let him live it down if the plant didn't survive. Maybe – but we're just speculating – he sneaked into his boss's office and stole some eridium from his trophy case. And dropped the whole thing, along with the container, into the watering can because he is a klutz.

Anyway, that wouldn't make this 95% his fault, and it also wouldn't explain why did his ten inches tall house plant turn into a giant monster taking up most of his apartment while he was at work. Or why it had his boss's face.

The thing was now almost 10 feet tall, standing in the middle of his living room, on the crushed remnants of his coffee table, awkwardly bent where the ceiling became too low for the monstrous height of the plant… man. Plant man. Rhys had created a plant monster.

"W-w-what are you?" he asked, stuttering as he tried to fight against the monster's vines. They wrapped around him just as he closed the door behind himself, not even giving him time to realise that his apartment is covered in green and yellow creeping vines and tendrils, some of them blooming in purple flowers.

More and more vines wrapped around him, carrying him towards the epicenter of the mess, the monster itself. No matter how much he squirmed and struggled, he couldn't loosen their hold on him.

"Hey, stop struggling before you hurt yourself!" the monster spoke, its vaguely human face frowning down at Rhys from where it rested against his ceiling lamp.

"N-no!" Rhys stuttered, wiggling with renewed fervour. The plant _spoke_ , for God's sake! And it had mouth! He didn't want to be eaten by his houseplant! "Pl-please, d-don't eat me! I don't wanna die!" he whimpered, realising that tears were brimming in his eyes. Excellent, now he'd die a crybaby!

All movement stopped. The monster's head sunk to his level, studying his face in confusion. Its "eyes" looked like two purple crystals, each a different shade of colour.

"Eat you?" it asked, clearly puzzled. "Why would I kill you, sweet thing? You gave me _life_ , I have no reason to hurt you."

One of the tendrils caressed Rhys' face, brushing the tears that spilled away gently. He sniffled, looking into the mesmerising eyes, and took a few deep breaths before he was able to speak again. 

"W-what w-will you do to me?" he asked, hating how his voice trembled. He should have been used to weird situations, because he kept getting into those almost daily, but this one was worse than any before.

"Oh, little one," the plant sighed in a sympathetic voice, continuing to caress his face. "You are scared," it noted. "You don't need to be scared with me. I don't want to hurt you. I just need you to help me with one more small thing, and then I'll leave you alone, and I swear it won't hurt!"

Rhys didn't like that. It sounded… ominous. "Wh-what thing?" he asked, trying to put on a brave face. "I-I can get you more water, o-or eridium, i-if you let me…" he trailed off when the monster started chuckling. "What?"

"Oh, Rhysie, sweetheart…"

"How do you know my name?" Rhys whimpered, but the plant either didn't hear it, or ignored it.

"You really are the sweetest," the monster cooed. "Let me explain it to you. This form of me, it has some urges that I need to sate before I can leave. You will help me with those urges like the good boy you are, and I will make sure you enjoy it, too."

"Urges?" Rhys closed his eyes, trying to persuade himself that it didn't mean what he thought it meant. "Please, don't…"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head," the monster cooed, its vines slowly unwrapping from Rhys' body. "And call me Jack, Cupcake."

"J-Jack?" That would mean… Oh no. Now Rhys really hoped that the monster had nothing else in common with his boss besides the face and the name, or else he was screwed.

As soon as his body was mostly free of the vines, Rhys attempted to flee, but he didn't get far. Soon, the tentacle-like… plant tentacles were wrapped around his wrists and ankles, stopping him from escaping. They stretched his limbs in every direction, until his body was taut, hanging in the air awkwardly. His chest was jumping with each panted breath and sweat was running down his forehead from the strain.

"Okay, let's figure this out," the monster – _Jack_ – spoke to itself. Himself? Itself. Small tendrils started tugging at Rhys' clothing, slipping underneath it when they found an opening and tearing the fabric open when they found out about the weakness of the buttons. Rhys' vest and shirt were soon open and rolled as far down his arms as they would go in that position, but his pants persisted.

It gave him time to reason with the mutant, but besides stuttered pleas, he didn't know what to say. And Jack kept cooing at him whenever he made a distressed sound.

Eventually, even the belt and the button and fly of his pants gave way, and Rhys was stripped completely. Stronger vines wrapped around his chest while his arms and legs were momentarily released, so he wouldn't attempt to flee again. All of his clothes was dropped carelessly to the floor, and then the monster wrapped around him again.

"Easy now, kitten," it purred, more and more tendrils wrapping loosely and gently around his trembling body. "I'll take good care of you," it promised.

Rhys whimpered in fear when thin tendrils started wrapping around his cock. They pulsated, rubbing against each other and against his skin, leaving it wet and slick. Jack kept cooing at him while the tendrils worked him over, their movements strange but surprisingly nice. Eventually, the human's cock began to harden.

"That's it, good boy, such a good boy!" Jack purred, more thin tendrils appearing to caress Rhys' body. They mapped out his most sensitive spots, tasting every bit of skin before focusing mainly on his nipples, balls, neck and face.

A different wave of warmth washed over Rhys, and his cock became hard almost instantly. He cursed himself, because that wasn't the first time the mutant had praised and sweet-talked him, so why was he reacting like that now?! God, that was unfair!

And of course, the plant had noticed the human's reaction. Tendrils gently framed Rhys' face, like a hand cupping his jaw, and one of them trailed his lips. He refused to give in to his urges and stick his tongue out, try to lure the gentle, finger-like touch into his mouth, but he couldn't stop his lips from parting instinctively.

" _Perfect_ ," Jack breathed out, as if amazed by Rhys. He let the tendril slip in, not very far, just tentatively explore. It tasted sweet, not quite like honey but pretty nice. Like a herbal tea.

Suddenly, something touched his ass, and the spell broke. Rhys realised how easily he was lulled, cursing himself, and tried to buck away from the vines that crawled lazily up his thighs and to his butt.

"Now, now," the mutant spoke in a soothing tone. "It's alright, little one, it won't hurt. I won't let it. Just relax. Shh…"

Rhys did the exact opposite and put all his strength into pulling away and clenching up. He was panting, heart hammering in his chest as he panicked and tried to find a way out, but it was pointless. He was barely able to move an inch in each direction; Jack was holding him too tight.

Sighing, the monster stopped trying to soothe him, though the probing vines at his ass remained. He kept trashing, trying to pull away from them, begging the mutant to let him go, but eventually, all strength left him as he exhausted himself. He went limp again, catching his breaths and whimpering.

"Now, that's better," Jack hummed, caressing his face again. One of the vines at Rhys' ass pushed in effortlessly, even though he tried to gather at least enough strength to clench up.

The intrusion was strange but not painful – there was some of the slickness on the vine to ease the way, and it was maybe as thick as Rhys' little finger. Still, Rhys couldn't stop himself from fighting and whining. "N-no! Pl— Mpfh!"

As Rhys opened his mouth, a thicker vine slipped past his lips, pushing further until he choked, forgetting how to breathe in shock. Its taste was earthy and it was heavy on his tongue, impossible to spit it out. Rhys gave up.

"Good little kitten," the mutant purred, slipping another vine into Rhys' ass and bringing in more slickness. They moved almost shyly, tentatively testing how much he could take.

"It's better when you're quiet, isn't it?" Jack asked conversationally and Rhys glared at him. "Oh, don't pout! You were just stressing yourself with those words. Like this, you can relax. Doesn't this feel nice, hmm?"

In afterthought, Jack slipped more of the thin, sweet-tasting tendrils into Rhys' mouth. They wrapped around the thick vine, almost doubling its size. It stretched the human's jaw to the point of ache, but not the unpleasant kind. It was the one Rhys was used to, familiar and almost calming.

The two vines in his ass became three, and as they writhed and thrust in short, gentle motions, one of them brushed over Rhys' prostate. It made him groan quietly, a shudder running down his spine as he tried to suppress any nice feelings that he was getting out of the violation, uselessly.

"That the nice spot?" Jack asked with a grin? I knew it's gotta be here somewhere. It will feel good, babe, I promise."

After that, Jack focused solely on Rhys' pleasure. He pushed more and more vines into his ass, stretching him vide open, and made sure they brushed against his prostate every time. After ten minutes of that treatment, his ass gently fucked, his nipples and skin caressed and his cock held in a strange and pleasant grip of small tendrils, he couldn't fight it anymore and let it take over him.

Rhys came _hard_ , so hard that it was shameful, because he was technically being raped by a mutated plant monster. But the mutant made sure to take him apart piece by piece and praised him every so often, and… It was honestly the best lay Rhys had had in years.

But Jack didn't stop at making Rhys cum. He waited patiently until Rhys rode out his orgasm and his body recovered a little, and then he pulled the vines out of his ass. Rhys involuntarily whined at being left empty, gaping and leaking some slick substance. The mutant shushed him. "Just a second, sweet pea. I've got something more for you right here."

Having enough brain power to register danger, Rhys forced his eyes open and tried to take a look, but he couldn't move his head with all the tendrils on him and in his mouth. He felt his whole body being raised higher, being shifted in the air so he hanged there at an angle. Something new touched his ass, and it was _big_.

"Whhh, nnnngh!" he tried to speak over the vine in his mouth, but it just thrust shallowly a few times in answer.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, baby, I know you can take it," Jack soothed, pulling Rhys lower, onto the thing.

It was thicker than what Rhys had in himself previously and also felt rougher, like a branch, though not so rough that it would be painful. Weirdly, it felt like a huge penis. It even had a very distinct head. After that part pushed in, the rest was almost easy, but Rhys was getting overstimulated and he was also scared.

"No no no, don't cry, little one. It'll feel good in a sec," Jack promised, fussing over him and brushing away his tears while continuing to pull him down onto his cock. 

Rhys whimpered but tried to relax, stifling the raising panic in him. He focused on the nice feeling of the thick head pressing into his prostate over and over, and also deeper, deeper than he'd even been touched, even by the vines. It felt good no matter how hard he tried to deny it. (Spoiler: he didn't.)

Jack continued to fuck him, quickly increasing the rhythm. Combined with Rhys' post-orgasmic sensitivity, it made him reach another orgasm much faster, and he shouted and arched when he came. The monster continued to fuck him, soothing him almost frantically, promising that it'll only be a minute, just a few more seconds…

Then suddenly, Jack stilled and his cock started pulsating, filling Rhys with some liquid. Lots of it, but Rhys failed to care, just happy that it was over. Tears of overstimulation rolled down his cheeks and he was panting around the intrusion in his mouth.

When Jack finally stopped coming, Rhys felt bloated. His stomach was full of the fluid. But Jack didn't pull out yet, and his dick twitched. It wasn't disconcerting at first, but it kept moving, twitching and pulsating.

And then Rhys felt it. A bump on the monster's cock that was moving higher and higher, followed by other bumps of various sizes. He panicked anew but there was no escape as the monster pushed more stuff into his already full belly, continuously shushing and soothing him.

The vine in Rhys' mouth started moving, as if that could soothe him, but it wasn't helping at all, and he bit it to let it know. But Jack didn't even feel that, continuing to fill him.

When it was finally over, Rhys' stomach was big, heavy and aching. The monster pulled out of him, but his ass wasn't empty for long. Rhys recognised one of his bigger butt plugs being pushed into him, stopping the flow of fluid that was trying to escape his body.

After he was gently placed on the ground, some tendrils continuing to caress his cheeks as if kissing him, Rhys finally looked down. His stomach was visibly bigger, as if he ate three large pizzas at once and drank two litres of Pepsi. He gagged a little, the idea that he was filled with the monster seed or whatever very nauseating. When he reached down between his legs and touched some of the fluid that managed to leak out of his ass, he felt little spheres in it that were soft and squishy.

"You did it!" Jack beamed at him. "I'm so proud of you, Cupcake! Now I need last one thing. Don't take the plug out until you're in my— I mean Handsome Jack's office. Let my seed spill all over the floor. And don't you even think about not doing that! I will know, I will find you, and I will make sure to repeat the process until you do it right. There is no place in the world where you cn escape my roots and vines. So, off you go."

Well…

Fuck.


	11. Drugging/Drunk Sex/Sounding/CBT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Handsome Jack/PA Rhys**  
>  Prompts: Drugging/Drunk Sex/Sounding/CBT
> 
> CW: needles in balls, unsafe practices

Rhys opens his eyes even though his lids feel heavy and it's certainly too early in the morning. He just needs to make sure he didn't sleep past his alarm, and then he can roll onto his side and sleep some more. However, his alarm clock doesn't seem to be where he last saw it.

"Helloooo, sleeping beauty!"

His boss's voice is certainly an unexpected thing to hear in the morning. Not without a ringtone foregoing it, at least. Rhys blinks, trying to force his eyes to focus, but his vision remains blurry.

"Rhysieeeee," Jack singsongs, sounding giddy. That is never a good sign. Somebody is probably about to be violently murdered.

Suddenly, Rhys feels hot breath on his earlobe. Before he can pull away, Jack breathes a question into his ear: "Do you know where you are?"

The PA's brows furrow. In his bedroom? He blinks again and his vision finally clears, revealing a different ceiling than what he is used to. Not his bedroom, then.

His head rolls to the side, gazing to the right at a nightstand with Jack's reading glasses on it, then to the left at Jack on the mattress, sitting cross legged next to Rhys' naked hip.

Jack's bedroom, then— _Wa-wa-wait! Naked?!_

Finally, Rhys looks down and sees the state he is in. A scream tears out of his throat, but all that comes out is a little gargle. There is a ball-gag in his mouth.

"Haha, you're starting to realise that you're in big trouble, aren't ya, kiddo?" Jack laughs, one hand carelessly caressing Rhys' stomach. There seems to be dried cum on it, that Jack deliberately avoids. "Pity that you won't remember this night…" he sighs. Then his face comes into Rhys' view, a dark glint in the CEO's eyes and his evil smirk making the blood freeze in his veins more than the following words could ever manage. "But you're used to that, aren't you? Every time us two go drinking, you don't remember anything from the night, right?"

It is true, but _what, why, what is going on?!_ Rhys whimpers, trying to sit up or take the gag out of his mouth, but he can't move a muscle.

"Yeah, moving won't be an option for a couple more hours, that's for sure," Jack notes, going back to touching him. His fingers stop at a nipple, pinching and twisting, and Rhys groans. His nipple feels sore, as if somebody had bitten and tortured it a lot.

"Why don't you look down again?" Jack asks, helping Rhys by supporting his head and forcing him to gaze down.

Rhys whimpers when he sees his cock, and as if triggered by the sight, the sensations reach him. Mostly pain and burning, but also pain.

There is a metallic ball on the top of his penis, decorating the top of a steel rod that is apparently jammed all the way down his urethra, forcing his penis upright. A cock ring is snug around the base and the whole organ has an unnatural colour. Vaguely, Rhys realises that this explains why he always wakes up sore down there after a night of drinking with Handsome Jack, but... What _the hell?! How, when, why, how, oh god—?!_

"Ahahahaha!" Jack bursts out laughing next to him. "You should see your face! Priceless every time! I love the absolute betrayal in your eyes!"

Jack keeps laughing while Rhys tries to calm down, wishing for the rational part of his brain to wake up. But then Jack flicks his penis and he is overwhelmed by pain, crying out sharply and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Anyway," Jack says, still amused. "As I was saying before you rudely fell asleep mid-fuck, I'm trying something new this time. See, I've seen this video on the echonet where they nailed a dude's balls to a plank, and I wanted to do that to you. Gonna tell you in the morning that someone kicked you in the nuts, _ha!_ , and you're gonna believe it as always. So yeah, now your balls are nailed to a plank, but I didn't have nails, or a plank, so I used some pins and needles and did the same but with the mattress. It looks cool, pity ou can't see that; I'm having too much fun with this to waste time untying you and tying you up again.

"And well, since you're finally awake, I think it's about time we move onto the next part! Let's put another two of the sounds in your dick, cause you're _waaaaay_ beyond the point where I only stuff one in there, don't you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, the drunk sex is only implied, but whatever. Jack put drugs into Rhys' alcohol, took him home, they fucked while Rhys was still only drunk and then Rhys passed out.


	12. Coercing/Blackmail/Monsterfuck (Four-Legged)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Hyperion CEO Handsome Jack/Atlas CEO Rhys** , Alpha Skag/Rhys  
> Prompts: ~~Coercing~~ /Blackmail/Monsterfuck (Four-Legged)
> 
> CW: Bestiality, Spit-Roasting
> 
> Not a true _monster_ fuck, sorry. :c

"T-t-that's insane!" Rhys stutters out, trying to suppress the tremble that is seeping into his whole body. Two minutes ago, he was still able to keep a brave face, but now that Jack had revealed his plans, he's starting to slip. "Y-you can't do this! That's illegal!"

"And so is blackmail, my sweet little Rhysie, and I'm doing it anyway. It's either this, or all your secrets are going public. The whole world is gonna learn that you aren't really a CEO..."

Handsome Jack sounds rightfully smug. He knows that he has the upper hand here, and that there is nothing Rhys can do. He doesn't even bother to look at the younger man, even though he is still armed, and instead pretends to pick at his nails.

Rhys gulps, aware that sooner of later, he'll be forced to... _humour_ Jack and do what he says, or all his information will be sold to the press. That would not only mean the fall of Atlas, but he'd also put all of his friends and colleagues in danger.

Looking at the cage in front of him again, he winces. The skag inside is _huge_ , an alpha for sure. It is sleeping, but even in that position, its height reaches the middle of Rhys' chest. It's so freaking enormous that he can't imagine that he would…

"Mentally preparing yourself to get banged for the first time?" Jack suddenly speaks right behind him, having somehow sneaked up there.

The younger man sputters, stepping away. "It's not my first time!" he defends himself, immediately going red and wishing he didn't say that. Next to him, Handsome Jack doubles over laughing. Rhys could maybe shock him with his stun baton like that, but that wouldn't solve the leaked information problem.

"Oh Rhysie," Jack finally stops hollering, brushing away tears from his eyes. "You're such a dumbass; I have no idea how could you ever steal something from me. I must have been super drunk when you took the deal."

Jack wasn't, in fact, _super drunk_ back then.

Then again, he was on the other side of the galaxy, which helped Rhys' plot considerably.

"Anyway," the Hyperion CEO clasps his hands. "Let's get to it. Take off your pants, get on all fours, smile for the camera."

Grimacing, Rhys considers the skag again and hesitantly unbuckles his belt. His face goes red again and he loses all courage when he hears the whirring of the tiny levitating cameras that Jack had set up. "I'm not… Can you at least not film this?" he asks with little hope. "I mean, what guarantees that you won't use that later as blackmail material? Again."

"Nothing," Jack shrugs. "That's the fun part. Well, the other fun part, right after you, you know, get ploughed by a skag."

"Then why should I do this? You'll just keep blackmailing me."

"Duh, 'f course," Jack rolls his eyes. "But I will, as I promised, delete the rest of the blackmail material, and your funny little _corporation_ and your friends will not be harmed by your mistakes. And if I ever decide to release this film, it'll probably only make Atlas's stock skyrocket, no real harm done."

"Yeah…"

"What? I'm right! Now stop stalling and get on with it!" Jack makes an impatient gesture, leaning against the skag's cage as if it wasn't a very dangerous and wild beast.

Rhys closes his eyes, telling himself that he is somewhere else, that this is a doctor check up and he's totally not stripping for a porn film that he was blackmailed into doing. He pulls his pants and underwear down at once, taking his shoes off with them, and unfortunately also the stun button at his hip. Then he opens his eyes and curses. The skag seems to be waking up, but Jack doesn't even notice, too busy staring at Rhys. The younger CEO pulls his shirt down nonchalantly.

"Cute," Jack comments it, taking something out of his pocket. "You can prep yourself, or I can do it for ya, I don't really mind either."

Gulping, Rhys decides that he can do it himself, and he'll have enough humiliation even without his rival touching him. He takes the lube bottle out of Jack's hand, frowning. It's a travel pack.

"That won't be enough, Jack," he notes with concern.

"It's enough for the first part; now get to it, and get to it fast!" Jack snaps.

Sighing, Rhys takes off his jacket, putting it on the floor to have at least some padding under his knees. He kneels, spreading his legs and getting somewhat comfortable. He tunes Jack's presence out, even as he drones off in the background about Rhys looking good like that, on his knees before the big bad Handsome Jack. He pretends that it's his college years again, he has some time for himself and he's gonna enjoy it. Jack's voice doesn't really disturb that fantasy.

Even though he hasn't generally done this in months, and hasn't done it alone and to himself only in more than five years, it is easy for Rhys to stretch himself. Within five minutes, he has two fingers in his ass. He avoids making it pleasurable, choosing a position in which he can't reach his sweet spot, so he doesn't get a boner. Jack would never let him live it down.

Getting a third finger in is tricky but doable. He has to squirt the rest of the lube from the bottle on his fingers, letting the empty container fall to the floor, but with the additional slickness, he manages to push another finger in.

But that's hardly enough. How big is a skag's cock? He'll need more than three fingers.

"Doing well, champ!" Jack teases, tossing another, much bigger bottle at him and a… dildo.

"Seriously?" Rhys groans. "That's not a part of the deal!"

"No, it's not," Jack laughs. "I assure you that the dildo is completely voluntary. You don't have to use it at all. But uh, let me tell you a fun fact. An average skag cock is 9.4 inches, and I haven't seen this bad boy yet, but I have a _feeling_ about him. You're gonna need more than your toothpick-like fingers."

"Fine," Rhys huffs, trying to get the image of an average skag dick out of his mind. Even though he can't really erase the fact that he's about to have an above-average skag dick in his—

Sitting on a dildo after all these years is strange. First of all, he doesn't remember his knees ever hurting so much. And his back. He also has to add more lube on it three times before he is able to take it all the way in, but in the end, his ass meets the fake balls at the base of the toy and Jack lets out a whistle.

"Damn, now I gotta wonder—"

"Not. Part. Of. The deal. Jack," Rhys grits out through his teeth. He curses when that sound seems to work like a spell on the skag and the animal wakes up instantly, barking a few times before sniffling and whining.

"What's wrong with it?" Rhys asks hesitantly. Maybe it's broken and they'll have to reschedule? That'd be awesome. Prep wasted, but at least he wouldn't get fucked by a skag.

"Oh, right, forgot to tell you," Jack says with a grin that gives away that he planned that. "The lube that you have used, it has a special ingredient. Some pheromones and shit that basically make the skag crazy with the need to breed you. Makes the whole _getting ploughed by a skag_ thing much easier!"

Rhys eyes the caged beast with suspicion. It sounds crazy, but Jack is probably right. With every passing second, the animal grows more restless, pawing at the door of the cage. Below its belly, its dick begins to visibly swell.

"Shit," Rhys curses.

"Yeah," Jack nods, sounding amazed. "I'm not sure you're ready, but I don't think letting it wait any longer would be wise. I don't want it to _actually_ kill you, so, get on all fours, chop chop!"

Reluctantly, Rhys moves a little forward on his knees, letting the dildo slip out of him. He takes the position that Jack wants from him, with his backside to the cage and on his hands and knees. Jack doesn't give him a warning before he opens the cage.

When he hears the skag's heavy feet hit the tiled floor of the laboratory, Rhys closes his eyes, not sure whether he should get ready for a rough penetration or for being eaten. However, neither happens, as the skag stops behind him, sniffling at his exposed butt for a second. Rhys sighs in relief, even though he knows it's not over. Then he squeaks because he recognises the feeling of a tongue on his butt. The skag has licked some of the lube off him, replacing it with thick saliva.

"Here it comes," Jack says, a bit too sure for someone who's never seen a man being fucked by a skag. A second later, strong front leg wrap around Rhys' waist and his ass is pulled back. He feels the skag's _huge_ dick slide on his butt cheek and lower back and pulls in a gulp of air. The skag tries again, and this time it gets the head in.

"Aaaaah, _fuck_ _!_ " Rhys yells when the beast fucks into him, getting what could be a half of its length inside in one thrust. The human tries to pull away but he can't move an inch with the paws holding him.

Another two thrusts are all it takes for the skag to bottom out inside of him. Rhys screams again, not really in pain but definitely in fear and surprise. After the second thrust he realises that it wasn't a half of the length, more like a third, and after the third thrust, he is sure that he's never taken anything as long as the skag's dick. At least it's not equally thick, though it's not thin either.

" _Shit_ , aaaah, no…" the Atlas CEO continues to swear and whimper while the skag fucks him mercilessly. Each thrust seems to reach deeper and deeper inside, until he feels like his belly is bulging out with the force and greatness of it.

"Yeah, that's it, kiddo," Jack's deep, breathy voice comes from the front, and Rhys looks up with teary eyes, overwhelmed and desperate for some kind of relief. As if Jack could ever give that to him.

"Let the skag fuck you like a little bitch. You're good at that, huh? Used to having your ass fucked open by anyone who wants it. So good…"

In his mind, the words don't make even a bit of sense, so Rhys whimpers. He lets his head fall to the floor again, his panting causing it to turn wet with condensation soon. The skag's thrusts speed up, and he's shifted forward every time now, until his head hits the tips of Jack's shoes.

It takes a whole minute for Rhys to realise that his dick is hard, but he tells himself that it's just some natural, although weird reaction.

The skag cums inside of him with a whine. Its come feels hot as it spills in Rhys' guts, and there is so much of it that it makes him feel too full. He whimpers and tries to pull away only to cry out in pain as something tugs on his abused rim.

"Ah, so the bastard did knot you!" Jack notes cheerily, kneeling in front of him. He's got his dick in his hand and is stroking it furiously, and before Rhys can ask him what does it mean that the beast has _knotted him_ , Jack pulls him up by his hair and forces himself into his mouth.

New tears roll down Rhys' cheeks, but he can't do anything against the cock pushing into his throat with every thrust. The skag is heavy on his back, seeming to purr, which Rhys feels even through the fabric of his shirt and vest, and he can't pull away from it because whenever he tries, his ass seems to catch on something big.

"Just a little longer, Pumpkin," Jack huffs, thrusting deep and ignoring Rhys' coughs and sputtering. He comes with a groan and forces the younger man to swallow it all.

As soon as he catches his breath, Jack stands up and fixes his pants. "Thanks for the show, Cupcake! You can leave whenever you want, a shuttle will be waiting for you. If I were you, I'd run before the skag goes for another round. Heard their mating sessions usually last up to twelve hours!"

And with that, he makes a show of kicking Rhys' stun baton out of his reach and walks out of the door, leaving Rhys connected to the purring animal, exhausted, humiliated, sore, and feeling the skag's dick already filling out again.


	13. Prison Rape/Bukkake/Cumplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Handsome Jack/Rhys** in a prison setting  
> Prompts: ~~Genderswap~~ Prison Rape/Bukkake/Cumplay (like hell I'm doing genderswap, my big squick, so I used one of the "extras" from the list)
> 
> CW: Rhys is called bitch, Slapping, Rimming, Double Penetration, Very Rough Handling

Six months. In six months, one can learn to play a musical instrument ~~badly~~ , or play through a hundred of video games, or meet the love of their life and even merry.

But Rhys isn't going to do that. He's going to spend that time in prison, for a false accusation by his workplace nemesis. Hugo fell down the stairs because he was too focused on flirting with Rhys, who had just rebuffed him for the millionth time, and to avoid the humiliation, he claimed that Rhys had pushed him. Thanks to some bribery, he won the trial and Rhys earned six months.

He couldn't imagine surviving in such a place for six months. Rhys is delicate. Soft. He can be a bit of an asshole and a shark when working, _in business_ , but in any other setting he turns into a fragile little teddy bear who can't stand up for himself. How is he supposed to make it through six months in the most hostile environment he can imagine?

Vaughn's last parting advice was to not stick out, try to blend in, but Rhys is pretty sure he had already failed on that front. The second he walked into the dining hall, he attracted the eyes of almost a half of the present men. He tried to not make eye contact, get his meal and find a removed spot somewhere away from everyone, but as soon as he picked up the tray, a strange prisoner approached him.

The man looked dangerous. He was quite handsome, apart from the horrifying scar on his face, and his smile was charming, almost friendly, but the glint in his eyes screamed danger. "Come sit with us, Pumpkin!" he all but ordered, grabbing Rhys by the shoulder and dragging him to his gang's table.

Rhys had never eaten his meal so quickly, avoiding as many questions as possible and then fleeing to his cell.

Unfortunately, he couldn't avoid the prisoner. All to often, Rhys would _coincidentally_ run into Jack. The older prisoner would try to make conversation with him, and Rhys would find excuses to rush somewhere else, until Jack's schemes became more elaborate. He would corner him with his friends in tow, making escape impossible, and he would chat Rhys up, applying his unbelievable charisma.

Rhys never relaxed, though he had to admit that Jack turned out to be quite okay. A little overbearing and possessive, but he was pleasant to talk to, if he wasn't currently unsubtly prying about Rhys' personal life or invading his personal space.

The younger man almost began to believe that him and Jack could be friends, that Jack would help him survive the six months. Jack did often ward unwanted attention away from Rhys, including what Rhys was almost sure were rape attempts. Jack seemed like an ally.

Until he didn't…

Rhys swears, his eyes darting all around him, trying to find an escape from the situation. Lately, Jack had suggested they shower at the same time, which Rhys appreciated, because when Jack was around, nobody dared to grope him. But today, it was different. A tall man that Rhys knew was called Finch had casually walked up to him and slapped his ass, and Jack ignored it. Rhys was just considering asking Jack for a little help when three more men walked up to him and cornered him. And Jack just watched.

The guards never bother to check the showers, letting the prisoners do whatever, and on occasions like this, Rhys knows they are often also bribed, so they _really_ don't check the showers at all. More and more naked men pour in, more than there are showers, and Rhys stops trying to tell himself that this has nothing to do with him when Jack pushes through the crowd around him to not save him, but press him against the wall.

"I've been waiting for this," he says before forcibly kissing the younger man.

Rhys whimpers and tries to push Jack away, but the older man only pulls away when he needs to take a breath, but not before biting Rhys' lip so hard it starts bleeding.

"Wh-what's going on?" the young man stammers, shivering. Only one shower in the room is running, creating a bit of a warm fog, and he is cold and also scared. "I, I, I should go…" he tries to push past, but Jack easily shoves him back.

"Nu-uh, no more of that," Jack says in a singsong voice. "No more running, little bird. You've been avoiding this long enough."

"A-avoiding what?" he asks, even though he feels like he knows the answer.

"You see," Jack says, his voice turning conversational and friendly, "I'm like the king of this place. This is my kingdom and it follows my rules. Every young, pretty piece of meat like you is my bitch. But you've been resisting me, Cupcake. And I don't like that. So, I've decided to teach you some manners. These fine gentlemen here will help me."

As Jack spoke, nobody dared to interrupt him, but it was obvious that many of the men were eagerly waiting for the main event to begin.

"Now, are you familiar with the rule of the first night? The king goes first," Jack chuckles. With that, he grips Rhys by the shoulders and spins him so his front is pressed against the cold tiles.

The younger man whimpers, sniffling. "No, please…"

"Shh, don't worry, darling, it won't hurt… much." Jack's voice is soothing, even though his words are the opposite. Rhys continues to whimper pathetically while the man behind him grabs his ass cheeks and spreads them, exposing his pink hole. He hears the sound of spitting and feels it landing on his ass, but before he can let out another string of pleas, Jack's fingers push into his mouth.

"Help me out a little, will ya?" Jack asks, pushing his fingers far enough for Rhys to gag. When he deems them slick enough, Jack pulls his fingers out and immediately starts pressing one of them into Rhys' hole.

"No-o!" Rhys cries out brokenly, trying to push the intrusion out. It isn't slick enough, and the burn is making tears spill from his eyes.

Jack just keeps pushing his finger deeper, making vague soothing sounds. However, as Rhys isn't getting any looser, and his cries only grow louder, Jack becomes impatient. After giving the younger man one last chance, he pulls his finger out roughly and spins him around again, slapping him in the face.

"Will you stop fucking whining?!" he shouts. Then he pushes Rhys to his knees, gripping his hair tightly with one hand. His dick is already hard, right in the younger man's face. "Don't you even _think_ about biting me, bitch!" he warns him before tugging on his hair so roughly that Rhys cries out in pain. Jack seizes the opportunity and thrusts deep into his mouth, immediately making him gag.

Another prisoner kneels behind Rhys and spreads his cheek, but instead of opening him up with his fingers like Jack did, he starts eating him out. Rhys tries to shy away from the prodding tongue but it's no use. Gradually, he feels the muscles in his ass relaxing under the familiar and pleasant ministrations, and while he is too busy trying to breathe around the enormous cock in his mouth.

"Now, that's how I like it…" Jack praises, gently brushing away the tears from Rhys' face. He slows down his thrusts, letting Rhys feel every inch of his length as it smoothly glides over his swollen lips, his tongue and into his throat, open and relatively pliant. "Knew you could be good…"

Rhys contemplates biting the man's dick off, but he is sure another man would replace him and it wouldn't get him anywhere.

When Jack's thrust gain speed again, he grips both sides of Rhys' head and holds him still, fucking his throat with zero care. Rhys has to fight to remain conscious, his chest jumping with the little panty breaths that he's able to sneak. Right before he cums, Jack pulls out of his mouth and pushes Rhys away with his foot on the younger man's chest. Rhys falls onto his butt, the man who'd previously been stretching him quickly moving aside.

Shame paints Rhys' cheeks red when he's covered in hot white cum, most of it landing on his chest but one stripe hitting his cheek. He reaches to brush it away, but a hand reaches from behind him and beats him to it. Before he can realise what's going on, he is pushed forward again and a slick finger pushes into him. The man is using Jack's cum as a lube.

Jack steps away with a satisfied smirk, and another prisoner takes his place, a huge guy named Wilhelm. He forces Rhys' mouth open with a thumb and then fucks his throat twice as brutally as the "king". Soon enough, the man behind Rhys is satisfied with his work and, with the help of spit from two different people, begins to fuck him.

Rhys howls in humiliation, shame and pain. He tries to fight the men, but his arms are easily caught and overpowered, and his hands are brought to other men's dicks, forced to pleasure them. Reluctantly, he does that, afraid of what else they could do to him.

The man that is fucking him comes quickly and is immediately replaced with another one. Someone else, though Rhys has no idea who's who anymore, comes on his back, and the cum is once again scooped up by someone's fingers, not a droplet wasted.

Their positions change and Rhys is forced to sit on someone's lap. There is a dick in his mouth again – he'd already swallowed Wilhelm's cum – and two dicks in his hands, and now also a curious finger prodding at his stretched out rim. He screams weakly when the finger pushes in, fearing what's coming, but many strong hands hold him down. Rhys only manages to look back for a second, and he sees that it's Jack who's stretching him more, to take another dick.

Against all Rhys' protests, someone else kneels behind him and begins to push his dick inside alongside the one that's currently fucking him. It feels like being torn apart, and the men don't even wait for him to breathe through the pain and the white spots in his vision, they start fucking him in earnest right away.

More cum covers Rhys' body, his face and hair. His hole is now so full with it that loud squelching sounds fill the bathroom whenever someone fucks him. The men keep coming in and marking him with their cum, rubbing it into his skin and hair and laughing at him. Rhys is pretty sure that Jack stays for the whole show, laughing at him, teasing and humiliating him, and even fucking him again when it comes to it, but he doesn't pay him much attention, too preoccupied with pain and rough treatment and fighting for breath when things are carelessly shoved down his throat.

Someone – probably Jack – also forces him to orgasm two times, and then rubs his own cum into his skin alongside many others. Rhys is absolutely drenched in it when all men finally leave him alone on the floor of the shower.

He lays there for what feels like mere thirty seconds when a guard walks in and tells him to get back to his cell immediately. When Rhys begs him to let him take a shower first, he gets kicked in the ribs and told to hurry. He doesn't find his clothes in the changing room, so he is forced to walk back to his cell naked, covered in cum and stinking. He feels the eyes of all the prisoners on him.

Rhys falls onto his bed, already crying. He curls up into a ball and silently whimpers, trying to hide himself under the blanket. But only a couple minutes later, before he can fall asleep, the door to the cell opens. He is sure that it's almost midnight and all prisoners should be in their beds, but when he looks up, he sees none other than Jack. 

"Learned your lesson, Pumpkin?" the prisoner asks, leaning against the bars casually. "Tell me, who is the king here?"

"Y-you," Rhys stammers, fear gripping his heart. He doesn't think he can take one more.

"That's right," Jack grins. "Now, how about you crawl over there, kiss my shoes, and then I give you a bath and have you relocated to my cell tomorrow? Sounds nice?"


	14. Bestiality/Oviposition/Birthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Handsome Jack/Rhys** , Stalker/Rhys  
> Prompts: ~~Public Use~~ /Oviposition/Birthing (aka using "extras" again)
> 
> CW: Voyeurism, Belly Bulge, Jack's an Asshole, this work is pretty disgusting IMO

It was his curiosity what got him into this situation, as always. Rhys was sent to deliver some papers to R&D, and he walked past a door marked " **Top Secret, Super Dangerous, Do Not Mess With** ". Being Jack's favourite PA and fucktoy, he knew that he can get away with anything, like he was proven many times in the past when he also ignored rules and Jack forgave him easily. With that in mind, he pushed the door open to sneak a peek.

Nothing was out of the ordinary in there, at first glance, so Rhys walked inside. It was a typical stalker enclosure, covered in grass and filled with trees and plants. He could even hear a small creek in the distance. And no stalkers.

Knowing that if he found himself in danger, Jack would be by his side in no time, rescuing him from the grasp of the evil beasts, Rhys pushed further, walking through the high grass and low bushes. He came up to a small cave with a sign by its entrance, " **Home of Chad** ".

The stalker must have been very special if it deserved its own enclosure and a name, Rhys thought.

He was right. The stalker was trained. For sex, as Rhys found out.

First, it jumped at him, tackling him to the ground easily. Then it tore his clothes to sheds. Rhys screamed and called for help, but no-one seemed to hear him, not even Jack.

Satisfied with getting to his ass, the stalker stopped ravaging his clothes and started _licking_ – Rhys didn't even know they had tongues! – his ass, its tongue soon skilfully pushing in. At that point, Rhys stopped trying to get anyone's attention, opting to hide his face in the crook of his elbow and whimper in shame as his dick filled out, his body reacting to the stimulation.

The stalker seemed to know exactly what it was doing, stretching him open just enough for its dick. Rhys' backside was covered in slick saliva, some of it rolling down his thighs and soaking into the torn legs of his pants. It provided enough lube for the stalker to push into him in one thrust. Its dick was strange-shaped, almost pointy, and felt leathery and almost cold to touch.

The beast fucked Rhys in short, harsh movements, making his stomach bulge out as it almost never pulled out more than a couple inches. Rhys whined, overstimulated and so close, but something was missing, anything that would tip him over the edge. He hated that he was getting off on being fucked by a stalker but his body didn't give him a choice.

The much needed stimulation came in the form of a small bulge. He felt it push past his rim and continue deeper with every thrust of the creature. When it passed over his prostate, pressing just right, in the right place, Rhys came harder than he remembered ever coming. He panted, limp in the creature's grasp and uncaring about having his face rubbed in the grass and dirt on the ground, until he felt another bulge press in, almost two times as big.

This one didn't come easily, the stalker had to pull Rhys very close with its claws and thrust harder to get the bulge in its penis to press inside. The human whined, overstimulated and finally realising that the first bulge was now somewhere deep inside of him and the second was about to join. Before his bleary mind could fully process it, another two bulges appeared, coming faster each time and seeming bigger.

"N-no…" he whimpered miserably, trying to pull away, but it was no use. The stalker didn't let him move an inch and continued to fuck those… _things_ into him.

It became even more concerning when Rhys' stomach began to ache. He felt too full, the skin of his stomach stretched, and the beast wasn't stopping. Rhys finally decided to just call Jack using his cybernetics and ask for help, but he found that his signal was being blocked. Probably because of the security of the secret lab.

When his belly was so full of those little things that Rhys started gagging, the pressure put on his stomach making him want to throw up, a short, strange sound filled the enclosure and the stalker stopped moving. Another couple seconds later, the beast finally pulled out of Rhys and ran back into its cave.

The PA groaned in relief when some of the things inside of him moved into the now empty space left after the stalker's dick and the pressure became a little bit more bearable. He rolled onto his back, clutching his stomach and panting. His belly felt _huge_ in his hands, swollen and full.

Suddenly, Rhys heard steps approaching him. He tried to roll over again, or at least cover himself with something to preserve at least a bit of his dignity, but the person were next to him before he could.

"Heya, Pumpkin! Having fun without me?"

Rhys groaned. As much as he wanted Jack to come save him, he didn't want his boss to see him like this. Jack looked highly amused, and to make it worse, he didn't look like he was about to rush and help Rhys. He just stood there, watching him as he stroked his aching belly, watching his cum drying in his crotch, not doing anything.

Finally, Rhys found his words and looked up at his boss pathetically: "Help me, please?"

"Oh, I'm here to help you," Jack assured him. "I'll always be your hero, baby. But this time, you've really gotten yourself into something so stupid and so dangerous that I'm considering punishing you…"

"Pu-punishing?" Rhys gasped out, paling. He didn't want to be punished by Jack. He felt punished enough. He couldn't imagine getting a spanking now, or being airlocked. That would suck.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head," Jack shushed him, still just standing and looming over him and letting him lay in his own cum and stalker slick. "I'm not gonna hurt you, babe. Really, I'm not gonna do anything…"

Jack sat down on a clean patch of grass and waited. It slowly began to dawn on Rhys what he meant. He wasn't going to help him, at all.

Rhys whimpered, rolling onto his side so he could look at his boss and plead with him. But as he opened his mouth, a groan came out as his whole stomach cramped up.

"Ahh, it's starting," Jack commented it, sounding almost excited. Rhys shot him a glare, but Jack didn't seem to notice.

"What's starting?!" the younger man snapped.

"The miracle of birth!" Jack answered with a wicked grin. Rhys wanted to punch it off his face.

"Aww, don't give me that face," the CEO cooed. "Your body is simply getting rid of the strange objects. You're gonna push those eggs out, and then I can take you home and give you kiss on the owie."

" _Eggs?!_ "

"Yeah, duh. What else did you think it was?"

Rhys whined. "I didn't think about it… Was too busy _being in pain!_ "

"Don't be like that, baby," Jack looked down at him with a frown. "I didn't put you in this situation by creating an elaborate scheme to lure you into the stalker enclosure on a day when the stalker is ready to lay its eggs, simply by putting a sign on the door that I knew would get your attention. I'm not that person…"

"I hate you," the PA whimpered, but when the pain eased off, he crawled closer to his boss and rested his head in his lap.

"There, there," Jack hummed, stroking Rhys' sweat-damp hair out of his forehead. "Getting them out is much easier than getting them in; besides, you will probably cum again, you sick freak."

Rhys let himself be scooped up and positioned in front of Jack, with his back resting on the CEO's chest and his legs being held obscenely open by his hands. In that position, the pain was surprisingly much smaller, and he could take a few deep breaths before the next spasm came.

"C'mon, Pumpkin," Jack murmured into his ear. " _Push_."

So, Rhys pushed, immediately regretting it. It was too easy to get the first two eggs to come out and they rolled out of him with a wet fart-like sound. But the others stayed in place, no matter how much he pushed.

"Caaaan't," he whined, panting.

"Yes, you can," Jack chastised him rather gently. "You already got two out, the rest will be the same! Here, let me help you."

Rhys watched warily as Jack pushed down on his bulging out stomach with one hand, moving the eggs down by brute force. He screamed in pain, batting at the hand to get it to ease off, but Jack didn't stop until another couple eggs fell to the grass.

"There, look at you, doing so good," Jack praised him while Rhys breathed through the pain. "The others weren't so whiny, you know. I bet you just need to relax, and then you'll enjoy it like the other test subjects."

Rhys wanted to protest that he wasn't a test subject, but Jack's hand was suddenly wrapped around his cock and the other one shoved three fingers into his loose ass. Instead of pushing Jack away Rhys rushed to hold his own legs open, since Jack wasn't holding them anymore and the pain was intensifying.

"See, I knew you'd like this. Let me take care of you, Pumpkin…"

Distantly, Rhys wondered how many of the situations where Jack had saved him from danger have also been staged by the CEO. Probably every situation where they fucked afterwards. Which was 100% of them.

Even though he was exhausted and in pain, Rhys felt himself getting hard. Jack jerked him off roughly and carelessly, like he always did, and his fingers prodded at Rhys' sweet spot over and over until he was moaning in pleasure and not pain.

"Mmm, I think you're ready," Jack hummed and pulled his fingers out of Rhys' hole. He kept the hand on his dick and used the free hand to push on his stomach again.

This time, it thankfully didn't hurt that much. Rhys groaned when the eggs stretched his abused rim, and moaned when they rolled over his prostate, pushing out the pain and replacing it with pleasure. Jack didn't let up this time, massaging Rhys' stomach until his eyes were rolled up in overstimulation and he was on the verge of passing out.

Just when Rhys thought that he would die there, Jack murmured into his ear that this is _probably_ the last egg. As it pressed into his prostate, Rhys came with an exhausted half-scream and blacked out.


	15. Hanging/Predicament Bondage/Fucking Machine/Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Handsome Jack/Rhys**  
>  Prompts: Hanging/Predicament Bondage/Fucking Machine/Milking
> 
> CW: animal cock shaped dildo, unsafe BDSM practises

Rhys sniffles, listening to the sound of his own pathetic whimpers echoing through the empty, cold lab. No response comes, no-one to comfort him or ~~rescue~~ get him out of the cuffs. He knows he shouldn't be thinking like that – he should be proud of himself, he's helping out with an important research – but it's getting harder every time the machines bring him to orgasm.

Closing his eyes isn't an option. Whenever he does that, he focuses too much on the noises of not only his own pitiful cries but also the whirring and hissing of the machinery. He is forced to see, though he can't really watch the show either. He's already counted every dirty spot on the wall in front of him, every seam in the closed and locked door, every vent in the ceiling, and he's scared that if he doesn't find anything else to focus on, he'll go crazy.

Against his own will, the young man's eyes fall shut. He's exhausted, and cold, and scared. Scared? Yeah, a little bit scared, too.

Now that there is nothing taking his mind off it all, the reality of his situation hits hard. The milking machine on his cock makes loud slurping noises. It's unbelievably gentle on his spent, sensitive cock, but that doesn't mean he isn't in pain. His dick hurts, his balls hurt, his stomach hurts where he probably pulled a muscle while struggling against his bonds.

The most humiliating part of the arrangement is the dildo pounding his ass. It's supposed to be a replica of a skag dick, and for some reason, that information keeps returning to the forth of his mind, reminding him that he's virtually being fucked by an animal.

The rest of it is like taken out of a hardcore porno. Some small, vibrating things are taped to his nipples, providing stimulation that was ecstatic at first and now has turned torturous. He is hogtied and hanged from the ceiling, his chest facing the floor, but his head is held up by a leather strap going over his mouth, so he's facing the exit. The door through which he walked in, and the same door that Handsome Jack had walked away through when leaving him there.

When Rhys arrived to Helios, seeing the CEO's face all around him (mainly in his bedroom where all his motivational posters with the CEO covered the walls), he vowed to himself that if he ever gets the oportunity to work with Handsome Jack on anything, he'll say yes, be it a potentially lethal experimental surgery like his ECHOeye, or a simple task of mopping the CEO's office. So, when it finally happened, after three years, he didn't stop to think about how surreal it was, just said yes.

It was like in a movie. Jack saw him while walking though the Hub of Heroism. Rhys had never seen the CEO there, but here he was, looking right at him. He walked up to the data-miner and offered a job oportunity to him. To help with an experiment. He didn't say anything else about it, and Rhys ignored how ominous it was and nodded his head, following the older man through several hallways to the elevator that took them to R&D.

Rhys paled when he found out what the experiment really consisted of, and even considered breaking his vow. But the CEO just laughed at him, teased him about being a pussy and chickening out, and Rhys didn't want Jack to be disappointed in him, so he went through with it and striped down, letting the CEO tie him up, hook him up to the machines, put electrodes on his temple and leave.

The research had something to do with the new line of sex bots and sex toys Hyperion was releasing. It involved Rhys coming multiple times without any medical supplements. But he had already came seven times, so why was it not over yet?!

Rhys whimpers again, cringing as the tears rolling from his eyes get stuck on the leather strap on his face and make the leather all the more uncomfortable. He wants it all to be over, but there is no one he could beg to release him. Handsome Jack has left him there without a way to help himself out.

He knows that it is just an experiment, but he feels extremely vulnerable and exposed hanging in the empty room. He is pretty sure there are cameras, though he can't see any in his line of sight, and even though the footage will only be used for scientific purposes and nobody will see his face on it, the knowledge of being filmed leaves him feeling… dirty. If at least someone was watching the footage in real time and making sure that he is alright, then maybe he would feel better, but he had tried to signal anybody that he wants to stop multiple times, and nobody came. Jack would release him if he knew that Rhys changed his mind, right?

… Just as he would not put him through an experiment that broke most of his sex-related boundaries without his informed consent…

Rhys tries to open his eyes, to distract himself from the disturbing thoughts, but he is too exhausted, and his cock is filling out again, sending spikes of pain through his body as seemingly all nerves were forced to feel the maddeningly gentle massage of the machine one his— On his—

A low wail tears out of his mouth. Rhys struggles again, tugging at the bonds with his robotic arm, but it's no use. He tries to clench down on the dildo, push it out, move away from it, but he can't. He feels desperate, useless, dirty, and incredibly stupid.

He never wanted this.

No matter how much he sugarcoats it, he can't make it look as appealing as Jack did. He can't even think of Handsome Jack positively anymore. He's no hero, jut a pathetic old pervert who lured Rhys into this mess.

Jack had used him and is probably masturbating to the footage while Rhys is loosing his mind.

Maybe he'll never get out, he'll die there.

One thing he knows for sure. If Jack shows his face in the room again and releases Rhys from the bonds, Rhys will— He will—

Oh god, he'll do anything Jack asks him to do, just if he rescues him, _oh god, Jack, please, please, I don't want this, save me, I—_


	16. Incest/Rape with Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Handsome Jack/Rhys**  
>  Prompts: Incest/Rape with Audience
> 
> CW: Incest (father–son), Degradation, Some spanking, Jack calls Rhys a whore ~~because I'm in a bad mood and break my own boudaries again~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't get the appeal of incest or pseudo-incest, but I can appreciate a fucked up setting. *shrug*
> 
> This has been written since October, just not posted.

Rhys winces when the door to his father's study creaks. He feels like a little child again, guiltily strolling here to receive punishment. He did nothing wrong, though, he shouldn't be feeling like this. And Jack didn't seem mad, he just wanted to talk to him before Rhys leaves for his very first real party.

"Dad?" the son says to get his father's attention. Jack is working again, an empty plate on the edge of his desk. At least he ate the cake.

"Oh, Rhysie," Jack startles, as if he didn't hear the door making noise. Rhys suspects that Jack only does that to make him happy. As a child, Rhys loved sneaking up on his father, and Jack indulged him, maybe even does that now. "Come in and close the door," the older man says invitingly, and Rhys complies, coming to sit on the chair on the other side of Jack's desk.

Jack stands up and clasps his hands behind his back, walking to the window behind his desk. "I don't agree with your mother's decision to let you go to that party," he announces calmly. "But I won't forbid it. You need to make your own mistakes, and all that jazz." He turns back to Rhys, and the younger man gives him a small grateful smile.

"Thank you, daddy," he says, standing up to hug his dad, though he changes his mind on that before he even makes the first step.

As if reading his thoughts, even though Rhys didn't even dare to _think_ about it with his father's presence, Jack's eyes narrow down and he gazes at Rhys with much more intensity now. Maybe he noticed the son's small wince when he stood up, maybe—

"What the _heck_ is that?" the older man hisses, closing the space between them in a few paces. He tugs at the hem of Rhys' shirt, only it isn't his shirt, it's the thing underneath it. A bit of a lace must have poked out.

Before Rhys can even begin to stutter some explanation, Jack yanks his shirt up, exposing the lacy blue lingerie. He growls and steps away, looking at it again as if not believing his own eyes.

"D-dad, I—" Rhys begins but he yelps when Jack pulls him forward by his collar, yanking his shirt over his head. Something gives with a loud tearing sound and soon, Rhys is standing there exposed, but that is not enough for his father. The younger man is too stunned to react when his belt is being undone, and he only starts defending himself when his pants are yanked down, but Jack overpowers him easily. Only the lingerie, satin thongs and matching satin socks with lace are now covering Rhys before the furious eyes of his father.

Jack is silent for a few seconds, holding Rhys' wrist tightly to stop him from escaping while he looks him up and down. Then a sob forces itself out of the son's mouth, and it's like a go signal for the father. He grabs Rhys by the back of his neck and drags him to his end of the desk, pushing him down on his chest roughly.

" _This_ is what you spend your pocket money on?!" he growls, the hand on Rhys' neck so strong that he fears that his father will snap his neck. " _This_ is what you chose to do with freedom?! Dress like a fucking _whore_ for everybody to see?!"

Finally finding his voice, Rhys whimpers. "N-no! No, I swear, daddy! Nobody would see it! I just like to we-wear pr-pretty stuff, please!" he sobs, whimpering whenever his father moves or growls.

" _Pretty things_ ," Jack spits out. Rhys feels his eyes on him again, as if he decided to judge the truthfulness of the statement himself. He almost believes that he can get out of this situation when Jack lets out a sound so furious it chills the younger man down to the bone. "Pre— _Things—?!_ " he sputters, fingers pushing between Rhys' ass cheeks and settling on the plug there. Rhys whimpers, whole body shaking in humiliation and fear.

"That's what it is, huh?" Jack asks, tugging at the plug lightly, which causes a whole range of confusing sensations in Rhys. "You weren't planning to get fucked by everyone at the party, right?" the father asks in a too sweet voice, suddenly calm. "You just likes to wear it…"

Rhys nods, because _it is true_ , but he knows that it won't help him.

"Interesting…" Jack comments it. "So you aren't a _dirty little whore at all, right?!_ " Jack suddenly hisses, tugging at the plug with more force. It comes loose with a wet sound, followed by a tickle of lube, as Rhys had used _a lot_ , injecting it in because he just liked how it felt to have the thick fluid in himself. "Weren't planning to get fucked at all…" Jack finishes with a wry laugh, letting the plug fall to the ground.

"I, I wasn't, I swear, dad!" Rhys cries, whole body locked up in panic. Shame paints his face and chest red, tears and sobs almost choking him.

"Sure…" Jack condescends. He makes a sound of disgust and pokes at his hole. "My son, a dirty whore," he tisks.

When Jack starts pulling his underwear down, Rhys finally wakes up from his trance and attempts to get away from him, but his legs refuse to carry him, weak and shaky. All his father has to do to hold him down is to grip his neck again and growl at him to _stay!_

"Dad! Stop! This, this is—! _Stop!_ " he cries, trying to wiggle away, but Jack just slaps his ass with a loud sting and then pulls his underwear off one leg and then the other, Rhys not having enough strength to stop it.

"I won't let my own son whore himself around like this," the older man growls, pressing the panties to his ass hole. "But if you want to be a whore, I can treat you like one…"

A loud wail comes out of Rhys' mouth when Jack presses the silky fabric _inside of him_. It feels unnatural, hurts a little, and it's humiliating. His father's words get to him; maybe he really is just a dirty—

" _Aaaah_ , stop, please, it _hurts_!" he wails when Jack continues to push the panties in, stuffing him full of the soft material and probably ruining it with the lube.

"Shut up!" Jack snaps, and it has the desired effect on the son. Only muffled whimpers can be herd now. "This is what you wanted," he continues calmly. "This is how the world treats boys like you. You want respect? To be treated nice, coddled? You need to act your part, and then you'll be treated like that. Dressing like this, though, you won't get nothing but spat at."

"I wo-won't do it a-again," Rhys whimpers. He hears Jack breathing in to answer, maybe scream at him, but something disturbs them both. There is a knock on the door, and then his mother walks in, gasping in stunned surprise.

"Oh my god!" Moxxi calls out, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Ah, darling, I was just thinking about calling you," Jack says sweetly, continuing to push the panties deeper into Rhys' ass. "Did you know that our son is a dirty whore, huh? _Did you know_ that he dresses like _this_ for parties?"

Suddenly, there is a firm hand in Rhys' hair, pulling back. He has to arch his back off the table so Jack doesn't snap his neck for real, and that leaves his chest exposed for his mother to see.

The woman remains stunned, her eyes filling with tears as she looks at her son. "Jack, please," she whispers.

" _Did you know?!_ " Jack screams, and Rhys yelps both out of fear and because his hair is released.

"No!" Moxxi answers, stepping forward. "But he's just—"

"Shut up!" Jack hisses. "This is all your fault. I knew I shouldn't marry a whore. It's in your fucking blood!"

Rhys expects his mother to defend herself. She is usually so proud and fiery. But she just stands there now, looking at Jack, pleading for their son.

"Now, I think I know what I have to do," Jack says, smoothing a hand down Rhys' back in a way that could be calming. It is familiar – Jack had done that multiple times in Rhys' childhood, when the boy got hurt or had a nightmare. It even calms him a little now, though it doesn't stop his shaking or crying.

"And because this is your fault, you will watch," the older man tells his wife. "Sit in the chair and keep your mouth shut."

At first, the woman complies.

"M-mom? Mom, please…" Rhys sobs, trying to twist his neck so he can look her in the eyes.

It seems to make her hesitate, and her eyes once more fall on her son's face. Jack, however, won't have any of that.

" _Sit in the fucking chair!_ " he yells, kicking the desk Rhys is laying on to make it rattle loudly, and the boy yelps in fear. "I swear – and you know it – that I can make it ten times worse for him if you piss me off even more!"

That finally does the trick, and Moxxi falls into the chair, trembling hands laying in her lap. She looks up at her husband, but Jack has already brought his attention back to his son.

Rhys cries out when the lacy panties are tugged out of his ass in one swift motion. They are dropped to the ground with a wet sound, and then Jack shoves two fingers into him.

"No-o!" Rhys wails, tears and snot streaming down his face. He tries to clench down against the intrusion, but his father's fingers continue to push deeper and deeper. The violation, coming from his own _father_ , makes him sick and he has to fight down the urge to vomit.

Jack wiggles his fingers lightly when they are all the way in, and Rhys' body goes slack, too exhausted to keep trying to push them out, to fight it. His father starts fingering him, spreading his fingers and setting up a harsh rhythm, encouraged by his son's quiet sobs. Moxxi watches it all with empty face, eyes dull and lips slack, still in shock.

"You open up so easily, just like your mother," Jack hisses when he fits a third finger into Rhys. "How many cocks did you take up your dirty ass, huh?! How many?!"

Rhys doesn't have the strength to answer, just shakes his head, eyes once more seeking his mom, but she won't meet his gaze. Jack is not satisfied with his lack of answer, so he pulls his fingers out and slaps Rhys' ass with force that rattles the whole desk, three times on each cheek.

A weak scream tears itself out of the boy's sore throat, and he chokes on air trying to answer the question. He keeps coughing, unable to form words, and his father keeps hitting him until Moxxi speaks up.

"Jack, _please…_ " she implores, tears in her eyes. She leans forward in the chair, as if she wanted to go and comfort her son, but stays wisely in place.

"How many?" Jack asks tensely, both hands smoothing the reddened flesh of his son's buttocks.

Finally catching his breath, Rhys blurts out: " _None!_ None, I swear! I just used my toys! Just the plug and a cock sleeve! I'm so sorry, daddy, please! I won't do it again!"

"No, you won't," the older man says, voice cold. He uses one hand to spread Rhys' cheeks, the other to undo his pants and bring his cock out, giving himself a few long strokes before positioning the tip at the glistening pink hole of his son's ass. "I'll teach you to whore yourself out to random drunks at the bar. After this, you won't think of doing this ever again!" With his dark promise, his hips snap forward.

" _Aaaah!_ " Rhys screams as his father's huge cock slides all the way in in one go. He's only ever played with his long but thin fingers or the small plug, and having something so big in himself leaves him feeling like he's been split open. He is broken, marked, ruined for anyone else. By his own father.

Jack doesn't wait long before he starts thrusting in short deep motions, angling his hips as he subconsciously searches for the spot that will make it more pleasurable for the younger man. He looks up, meeting his wife's tearful eyes and giving her a hateful glare to remind her of her part in all of this.

Among broken sobs and wails, one confused moan slips from Rhys' lips. Jack smirks and focuses his thrusts on the same spot over and over again, slowly causing his son to stop crying and start moaning.

"Yeeeeah, just like your mother," he mocks, threading his fingers in Rhys' gelled up hair and tugging until his neck is bent awkwardly and his eyes are level with Moxxi's. "Getting off on rough handling; did she teach you that too? You're both just sluts who don't stop at anything to get a cock into you. Remember that, Rhysie, next time when you talk to your short friend or to your teachers. You. Are nothing. But a dirty little whore."

New wave of tears rolls down Rhys' face, but he can't stop the confused, pleasured sounds. His dick is slowly filling out between his legs, bobbing with every thrust. With a particularly hard jab right into that sweet spot, Rhys clenches down, trying to keep that pleasant sensation and not the pain.

"Well," Jack huffs, a little breathless, "you're still my son, so I might as well let you enjoy it this one time." With that, he reaches down, wrapping one big palm around Rhys' weeping cock and beginning to stroke it.

"You gotta beg for it, though," he says, picking up his rhythm, pounding Rhys' ass and jerking him off at punishing speed.

Rhys clenches his teeth against another scream, focusing on the good sensations only. He knows that he is fucked up, that he shouldn't be enjoying this, but he isn't! He's just trying to not lose his sanity, so he thrusts into the warm hand and angels his hips to help guide the cock in his ass to the sweet spot.

"I said beg!" Jack reminds harshly, but he doesn't stop what he is doing.

Rhys feels his orgasm nearing, knows the signs of his body. He embraces it, ready for the flood of good sensations. But instead of that, he gets sharp pain at the tip of his cock. He cries out and bucks violently, trying to escape it, but Jack holds tightly, pinching the head of his dick until Rhys is safe off the edge.

"Beg," the older man repeats when he lets go, picking up where he let off and quickly steering the younger man to orgasm, again.

"Puhg—" Rhys has to bite his tongue and try again. "Please! Please, Jack, daddy, dad… _Please_ …"

"Please what?" Jack asks, his hips now thrusting so hard that Rhys will undoubtedly have bruises on his ass and thighs.

"Aaaah! _Please!_ Please, just—! Let me cum, _please!_ " 

"Since you asked so nicely," the older man laughs and strokes his son though his orgasm. Rhys clenches down around him when he cums, crying out sharply and sobbing in overstimulation when it's over.

It doesn't take long for Jack to cum too, spilling his seed into Rhys' ass. He groans and continues thrusting just for a while longer, and then he pulls out, tucks himself back into his pants and walks away to get himself a drink of scotch, and cool off on the porch.

Not supported by his father's arms, Rhys slips off the desk, curling up into a tight ball on the floor. He clutches his aching stomach and cries, his head hurting form the force of his sobs.

When he hears his mother's steps slowly approaching him, he pulls away. He hears a small, wounded gasp, but she doesn't walk any closer and leaves him there on the floor in a torn lingerie and a puddle of his own cum.


	17. Forced Blowjob/Oral/Vomit/Drugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: **Handsome Jack/Rhys**  
>  Prompts: Forced Blowjob/Oral/Vomit/Drugging
> 
> CW: Vomit, guys, really

Handsome Jack groans in pleasure, the grip he has on both of the younger man's wrists relaxing enough for Rhys to tug his left hand free. He uses it to slap at Jack's thighs and stomach, anywhere he can reach, trying to warn him that he can't breathe, but the CEO doesn't stop thrusting into his inexperienced mouth. He's never given a blowjob before, and he's pretty sure he isn't doing well, so why is the CEO moaning?

The thought that Handsome Jack is getting off on raping his throat adds nausea to the long list of his problems. Anytime he can, Rhys pulls in a desperate gulp of air, but the sickness doesn't leave, and he starts gagging for a whole new reason. He digs his nails into the CEO's stomach, but it's already too late.

" _The fuck_ —?!" Handsome Jack yelps, pushing the poor data-miner away from him at last when vomit begins to bubble up his throat. He steps away, watching the underling throw up the contents of his stomach until only bile comes out. "Unbelievable," the CEO comments it when Rhys finally stops gagging but continues to sit there in the puddle of vomit, saliva and tears that keep streaming down his cheeks in endless rivulets.

The sound tears the code monkey out of his trance, but as soon as he attempts to get up, presumably to run, Jack grabs him by the hair, pulling him closer to his desk, right through the puddle of spilled coffee that the inept idiot knocked off the CEO's desk when delivering reports from his department. Jack had decided that he'll forbid department heads to send their most expandable, but also most useless underlings to deliver these, since it often ended in airlocking. But because he still didn't have his morning coffee and he needed a pick-me-up, he had decided to use the stammering employee's little mouth as a source of pleasure, ignoring his excuses that he doesn't know how to do this.

Fortunately for Rhys, Jack was immune to disgusting and messy stuff, used to it from trips to R&D and from the Vault, so his erection didn't go down. Then it would be a trip down the trapdoor for Rhys and a lone jerk-off for Jack.

"Need to do everything around here…" Jack mumbled to himself begrudgingly as he fished in the contents of his drawer for a bottle of pink pills. When he finally found it, he took one out and forced it into Rhys' mouth. The employee tried to resist, but Jack's strength soon won out and he forced his mouth open and pushed the pill to the back of his mouth.

Unwillingly, Rhys swallowed, certain that he was about to die. Jack watched him with annoyed expression, clearly waiting for the thing to kick in.

When it did finally kick in, Rhys whimpered in fear and confusion. His whole body relaxed a tiny bit, though his mind remained clear. He tried to ask what was the drug, but when he opened his mouth, he found that he couldn't speak at all. His throat was relaxed, tongue numb, and he had barely the strength to close his mouth again.

"Let's try again," the CEO said and sat in his chair. He pulled Rhys' head forward by the hair and forced himself back into his now slack and pliant mouth. Without effort, he thrust all the way in, and Rhys tried to whimper when his nose was pressed into coarse pubic hair, but his throat couldn't make a sound anymore. His eyes widened in fear, but he didn't have the strength to escape the CEO's hold.

"Nice and easy, kitten," Jack murmured when he pulled Rhys up enough so he could take a proper breath. "It's safe, tasted many times, and lasts for up to six hours. If you're good," he trailed off momentarily, swearing as he thrust rather harshly into the employee's throat, "if you're good, I'll keep you here for the rest of the day as a nice little cockwarmer, and then I'll let you go. Sounds good?"

Not having any other choice, Rhys nodded, inhaling the CEO's musk deeply as his nose was once more buried in his crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting).


End file.
